Antes de partir, te dejo mi lista de deseos
by ali.victoria
Summary: Hermione Granger es una joven bruja muy exitosa, pero sin suerte en el amor, en su vida muy ocupada, recibe la noticia de que solo le quedara un mes de vida, ella, antes de partir, decide hacer una lista de las cosas que siempre quiso hacer, una de ellas será volver con el amor de su vida, el ex-mortifago: Severus Snape... actualizado, nuevo capitulo...
1. La tragedia

**Esta es un historia que espero les guste, más abajo, en el final les hare una pregunta, y desearía de todo corazón que la contestaran, esto me ha rondado por la cabeza hace mucho tiempo que ya no me deja ni dormir, espero que les guste y la comenten… besos y abrazos fuertes… por cierto, esto no me pertenece, sino al maravilloso universo de JKR. A quien yo realmente admiro **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione Granger vivía una vida normal, y eso es mucho decir, ya que su vida era mágica, y no el tipo de esa vida que crees que es "mágica", si no es que ella era una autentica bruja, si ella hacia magia, formaba parte de el trió dorado, que venció al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, con la edad actual de 27 años, ella era una mujer exitosa, tenía un muy buen puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, rodeada de buenos y muy afectuosos amigos, una hermosa casa, reconocimiento en todo el mundo mágico, una cámara en Gringotts repleta, si, muchas cosas había pasado en su vida, pero como se sabe no todo es un cuento de hadas; Hermione Granger, no era feliz, se sentía sola. Sola. Si, la soledad en su vida sentimental abundaba mucho en ella, cuando acabo la guerra, comenzó a salir con Ron Weasley, después de su "gran" beso en la cámara de los secretos, luego de eso, se dio cuenta un día, que ellos, su relación, no tenía un futuro, no podía soportar ser excluida totalmente por un tonto deporte como lo era el Quidditch para ella, o los lugares donde frecuentaba, mucho menos las personas que asistían; poco tiempo después salió con, !quien lo diría¡ Severus Snape… si Hermione salía con Severus y al parecer, estaban muy enamorados, ella había hecho nacer sentimiento al ex-mortifago que creyó nunca tenerlos, de hecho el le iba a pedir matrimonio, habían comprado una mansión en las afueras de Londres, cerca de la frontera de Escocia, era hermosa, muy grande para tener muchos niños, pero por alguna razón, que ninguno de los dos quiso decir, se separaron y por mucho tiempo, ninguno no quería saber nada del otro, o eso aparentaba… luego de dos años, tuvo una que otra cita con Viktor Krum, salieron, hasta llegaron a besarse dos veces, pero luego de eso, solo fueron amigos, y él regreso a su país…

Si, la vida amorosa para ella fue un gran fiasco, dejo de un lado todo eso, y decidió concentrase en su trabajo, en sus lindos ahijados, hijos de sus amigos Harry y Ginny, solían almorzar juntos los fines de semana, hasta que un día comenzó tener unos malestares que no le importo, no había cambiado nada de ella, sus ojos miel seguían igual de hermosos, sus cabellos aun estaban algo enmarañados, pero no se notaba, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, pero su piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal… en este momento, dormía muy tranquila en su cama, había pasado un día muy estresado ayer, ya que el hijo de su jefe, iba a tomar el cargo de su departamento en donde ella trabajaba, él la odiaba y ella también, en eso sino una alarma que la hizo despertar de un brinco, y muy malhumorada…

**-BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP…** - el sonido seguía, ella se volteo y con su mano encontró su despertador muggle, lo toco para que se apagara, pero eso no funcionaba, lo golpeo y lo golpeo **- APAGATE MALDITA COSA - **le decía y lo desconecto, el sonido seguía, se volvió a voltear, y cogió su móvil, un BlackBerry color negro, esa era la alarma, la apago, se froto los ojos y en la pantalla de su móvil decía - _**"cita con el doctor de San Mungo"**_**, hay, demonios lo había olvidado, ¿Qué hora es? - **se volvió a frotar los ojos y vio su celular, eran las 7:30 a.m. Era tarde, la iban a matar, nunca había llegado tarde en su vida, sintió un pequeño malestar en su estomago, eso era normal, desde que se puso pálida, todo los días sentia un dolor, había querido ir a San Mungo, pero como ella siempre decía _"no tenía tiempo_"; todos los días, Harry le decía que debía ir, pero cada vez que planeaba la cita, ocurría algo y nunca iba, ya había hecho cita unas 12 veces, y las 12 veces las tuvo que cambiar, hoy sería su cita numero 13…

Se levanto y de forma rápida lleno la bañera y se dio un rápido baño, seco su cabello, se cambio, se maquillo, y se peino con magia, bajo hacia la cocina, su gatito, Crookshank lo espera al costado de su plato, encendió su máquina de café, y mientras lo preparaba, daba de comer a su gato, se preparo un par de tostadas, y comió como un rayo, apago todo, y se apareció cerca de Ministerio, corrió y uso la entrada pública, corrió lo mas rápido y pudo entrar en uno de los ascensores, vio su reloj de muñeca y movía rápidamente su pie, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y salió de él, camino rápido y llego hasta donde estaba la recepcionista de su oficina **- Buenos Días, Gladys - **le dijo a una joven rubia de ojos verdes **- Buenos días, Hermione…llegas tarde, si el hijo del jefe te descubre te echara-** me dijo algo preocupada **- claro que no, su padre, Boris Birdwhistle, me adora, no me haría eso**- entro en la oficina y !Oh, sorpresa¡, en su escritorio estaba repleto de papeleo para todo el día, genial otro día, otro papeleo, otro estrés, otro irse a casa, dormir y volver a empezar… **- genial, justo lo que me encanta… yupi** – dejo en forma sarcástica, dejo su bolso en un mueble cercano, su móvil encima de su escritorio, y comenzó con su trabajo, al cabo de unas dos horas, cuando su puerta se abrió y su jefe, Boris, entro en ella con un cortes saludo, el tenia el cabello corto cano, barba al ras, ojos verdes oscuros, piel blanca, un ligero acento, vestía un impecable saco y pantalón a juego color gris con camisa blanca, el hombre era bien simpático y siempre sonreía, saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla como tenia costumbre, y se sentó delante de ella, era hora de su charla habitual. Hermione trabajaba para él unos 4 años había sido muy bueno con ella, desde su primer día, cualquiera que los viera diría que eran padre e hija, sin duda el se sentía mejor con ella que con su hijo, que solo pensaba en negocios…

**-Buenos días Hermione, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo has dormido?** – pregunto jovial.

-**bien, si estoy bien, y he podido dormir algo, pero sigo con el mismo nivel de estrés – **

**-eso explica porque estas tan pálida esta mañana ¿no es así? – **

**-no, no, es porque me he estado sintiendo mal estos ultimas meses, pero no es nada, de hecho ya me acostumbre a esto, Harry me dice que tengo que ir a San Mungo, pero estoy muy ocupada, y no lo necesito, esto lo tenga desde hace mucho tiempo y míreme, estoy de maravilla, jajajaja… cambiando de tema, debe ser increíble, al fin retirarse ¿no? Ya no tener preocupaciones, descansar, dicen que las playas del Caribe, están divinas en esta época del año, yo desde hace tanto que voy…**

**- ¿y qué planes tienes para tu fin de semana? –**

**- bueno, iré a ver la obra en donde actuaran los hijos de Harry, es un musical, me dicen que estará muy bonita, se van a disfrazar y todo eso, no dejan de hablar del tema, de hecho… -** la castaña fue cortada brutalmente por el vibrar de su celular, Boris pudo ver lo que estaba en la pantalla del aparato muggle_… "cita en San Mungo a las 12:00 A.M." _Ya era las 11:30, no iría, tenía mucho trabajo, después se acumularía, y sería peor, ya lo cambiaria para otro día, la castaña ignoro y apago la alarma, y siguió con lo que hacía, Boris intervino…

**- bueno, no te quito tu tiempo, ya debes prepararte para ir a San Mungo y… - **

**- no te preocupes Boris, no iré, tengo mucho trabajo, esto se acumula rápido, ya lo cambiare, no es la primera vez que hago eso, esto es más importante que… -**

**- Hermione, querida, tu salud, siempre va a ser más importante que cualquier otro trabajo, mira esto, son solo papeles, que se hacen todos los días, pero solo hay una Hermione, debes ir, anda, yo te excuso, pero vuelve para la junta que tienes que entregar los informes o ¿prefieres que yo los lleve?...**

**- no, tranquilo, yo vuelvo para la junta, bueno ya regreso, gracias **– le dio un fuerte abrazo a su jefe, y salió de la oficina llevándose sus cosas…

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de espera de San Mungo, esperaba nerviosa a que le llamasen, miraba a cada momento su celular haber si recibía una llamada, los minutos pasaban lentos, cada segundo parecía una eternidad, si fue difícil hacerse los exámenes, imagínense como seria ver sus resultados, al fin sabría que era lo que le producía esos dolores, ella creía que era el estrés…

**- Hermione Granger… -** ella se levanto en la mención de su nombre, una enfermera de cabello negro con ojos azules le llamaba – **el Dr. Watson, la vera en su consultorio, sígame…** - la castaña cogió su cartera y móvil, siguió a la enfermera y esta se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta, le indico que pasara; en el consultorio no había nadie, todo estaba de color blanco y muy limpio, había una ventana en el fondo de la habitación, un escritorio, unos estantes con gabinetes de utensilios médicos, unos cuadros de la anatomía humana, etc. Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas y espero, un minuto después llego el doctor, era un hombre de unos 30 años, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos azules, piel blanca, alto y delgado, vestía una bata blanca, se saludaron con un "buenos días" y se estrecharon las manos, luego cada uno se sentó, el Doctor le hablo:

**- bueno Hermione, me alegro de que hallas podido venir, si no, esta sería la treceava vez que cambiarias una cita… bien, creo que deberías… -** no pudo continuar porque fue cortado por un golpetear de la ventana, una lechuza café, picoteaba la ventana, con una carta atada en su pata, el doctor abrió la ventana, esta entro y se paro en frente de Hermione, la lechuza era del Ministerio, le pago y se retiro, se volvió a cerrar la ventana, el doctor se sentó.

**-lo siento, esto no suele pasarme** – le dijo, la carta informaba que debía ir de inmediato al trabajo, guardo la carta – **continúe por favor… -**

**-de acuerdo, bueno Hermione tus resultados han sido difíciles de interpretar, y quiero que sepas que esto es difícil de asimilar en algunas personas, tú tienes…** - lo volvieron a cortar, esta vez, el teléfono de Hermione sonaba, era una llamada de Gladys, la castaña se apresuro a contestar, le dijo que no era un buen momento, pero ella insistía… el doctor ya no aguanto más, le quito el teléfono de las manos y lo apago, el era un hijo de mago y muggle, por eso sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas, y le dijo con voz fuerte y clara – **Hermione… tienes una enfermedad que te provocara la muerte…** - esas palabras resonaron en la mente de la castaña. Morir. No, no podía ser, ella estaba bien, ¿cómo era posible? no lo creía.

**- NO, No, no es posible –** le dijo casi gritando al Doctor, mirándole con sufrimiento **– yo no puedo… no tengo tiempo para estar enferma, tengo una agenda muy ocupada, ¡¿Cómo es posible?! - **se estaba desesperando, alguien que la viera en ese preciso momento, diría que era una persona que sufría de depresión, ella no estaba preparada, de hecho, ni se lo imaginaba, creía que sería un caso de estrés o algún dolor muscular por no dormir, etc.

**-Mira, Hermione… esto es inusual, es muy raro que pase, esta enfermedad ataca a una de cada cien personas, y al parecer es una enfermedad degenerativa, por lo que también veo es que esta enfermedad, has tenido indicios desde hace dos años, tal vez si hubieses venido años antes, creo que igual no te la hubiésemos podido detectar, tiende a tener casi los mismos sintomas que son normales para algunas personas, como dolores por el estrés, etc. esto confunde mucho… Te seré sincero, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, a la mayoría, bueno de hecho todas a las que les da esto, terminan muriendo… lo siento…** - le dijo el doctor con la mirada baja, evitándola, Hermione seguía en un estado de shock, quería llorar, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas, pero no lloraba, con el hilo de voz que le quedaba articulo una simple pregunta.

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? -** lo dijo sin mirarle, casi aceptando lo que estaba pasando.

**- Aproximadamente, un mes por lo mucho, con cuidados especiales, podrás pasar un buen mes, te quiero avisar que los últimos días, tu cuerpo se irá degenerando, y poco a poco iras muriendo, aquí están tus exámenes, toma** - y le entrego un folder con la insignia de San Mungo, no se atrevió a abrirlo, volvió a preguntar.

**- ¿Cómo se llama mi enfermedad?** - seguía sin mirarlo, una pequeña lagrima se resbalo por su pálida mejilla, en ese momento sus ojeras se hacían evidentes.

**- ese es el problema, no tiene nombre, se esta reservando el nombre, para la persona que encuentre la cura, o la primera que la sobreviva, casi nadie sabe de que existe esta enfermedad, solo a las familias de los damnificados, y los doctores, lo siento por no poder darte mas información Hermione, pero te diré lo que yo haría, eres muy joven**, **de seguro hay muchas cosas que aun deseas hacer, yo que tu, haría una lista con todo lo que quisiera hacer y lo realizaría, después de todo, igual moriría, que mejor forma de irse, cumpliendo un sueño… lo siento Hermione, lamento no poder ayudarte, pero si te sientes mal y no puedes venir, toma -** le entrego su tarjeta, con un numero telefónico en ella **- si llegas a tener dolores muy fuertes, llama, soy tu doctor y es mi obligación ayudarte… lo siento, cuídate… adiós** - le dijo el Dr. Watson muy apenado por la joven, le dio un abrazo que ella no correspondió y salió de la habitación, la castaña soltó unas lagrimas mas, sabía que el Dr. Watson, no le diría a nadie, luego se retiro y camino hasta su trabajo, no tenía prisa de llegar, junto a su pecho, llevaba sus resultados médicos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione llego tarde a su trabajo, no le importo que el hijo de su jefe, le esperara en su oficina y le gritara, tampoco le importo cuando este empezó a zarandearle, ella no era consciente de nada, el joven, cogió los informes de su oficina y la arrastro hasta la junta que ya estaba retrasada por más de una media hora, cuando entro, Boris, la miraba muy preocupado, ella estaba ausente, tenía la mirada perdida, el joven, después de volverla a humillar con uno de sus ácidos comentarios se sentó junto, todos esperaron a que ella hiciera lo mismo, mas no lo hizo, cuando le volvieron a gritar, ella reacciono, se dio cuenta del que le gritaba era el joven que le hacía imposible la vida, y ella también le grito, le dijo su vida entera y que podía meterse su varita por un lugar nada apropiado, salió corriendo a su ex-oficina, ella había renunciado, cogió sus cosas, se despidió de Gladys, y de Boris, este le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara no dudara en acudir a él, le había contado lo de su situación, este juro guardar silencio, di un ultimo vistazo a su oficina que le había visto pasar tantas penurias, pero no le importo, salió por el corredor con la mirada baja, todo el mundo la veía pasar, la mayoría sabia que ella había renunciado, cuando salió, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, sabía que ya no volvería a ver el ministerio, el lugar por el que ella había dado tanto, y se apareció en su casa… Al entrar en ella, tiro la caja que traía en las manos al suelo, y se dejo caer en el frio suelo de madera, se coloco en posición fetal y empezó a llorar como nunca en su vida lo hubiese hecho, ya eran las 3:30 pm cuando ella llego, su gato la recibió y ronroneando a su lado intentaba en vano de calmarla, ese día solo se la paso llorando, apenas comió bocado, solo pensaba en lo que le dijo el Dr. Watson, le quedaba un mes de vida, ella no quería morirse, había muchas cosas que quería hacer, ¿la pobre sufriría en silencio sin que nadie lo supiera? Ni ella misma lo sabía, derrotada subió las escaleras y se durmió. Eran las 4:00pm.

Al despertar, unas horas más tardes, creyó que era un sueño lo que había sucedido, mas no, se dio cuenta ya que traía puesta su ropa de trabajo, comenzó a soltar sus lagrimas cristalinas, entro rápidamente al baño, y preparo un tibio baño con suaves esencias y sales que a menos le calmarían, se metió en ella, y se dejo relajar por el agua que le cubría totalmente el cuerpo, luego de estar una hora se dio cuenta de que eran las 8:00 pm. Se cambio y se puso algo muy, pero muy cómodo, unos pantalones y una sudadera blanca con un lindo gatito bordado en uno de los lados, su cabello estaba mas enredado que antes y sus ojeras eran muy marcadas; bajo y saco algo para comer, su estomago le estaba exigiendo alimento, dio de comer a su gato, luego se puso a meditar un rato, no quería morir así, no sin que nadie se enterase, no quería estar sola, ella era la que siempre apoyaba a todos, era el momento de que alguien le apoyara, cogió un abrigo de lana y llamo por la red flu a la chimenea de la casa de Harry, este no tardo en contestarle.

**- Hola Harry, ¿estás solo? – **le dijo con voz ronca por haber llorado

**- Hola Mione, si estoy solo ¿sucede algo? –** dijo preocupado

**- no, quería preguntarte si podía ir para hablar – **

**- claro ven** – le dijo, Hermione pasó por la red Flu hasta la casa de su amigo de ojos verdes…


	2. Harry se entera

**Bueno, creo que me olvide de hacer la pregunta sobre este fic; quisiera saber si les está gustando, así que me lo dejan en los comentarios, y la siguiente es: "**_**si pudieras hacer cualquier cosa que siempre deseaste hacer ¿cuál sería?" **_**esto me ayudara a rellenar la lista de deseos de nuestra Gryffindor, yo tengo algunas ideas, pero aun me faltan, así que por favor, lo dejan en los comentarios, me encanta que les guste, muchas gracias, saludos…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- claro, ven - **dijo y Hermione paso por la chimenea hacia la casa de su amigo de ojos verdes, al llegar, la casa estaba en completo silencio, solía estar llena de ruido por los niños, cada vez que llegaba; su amigo pelinegro estaba ahí, la miraba preocupado, podía ver sus grandes ojeras y su nariz rosada, ella traía en sus manos unos papeles junto con un abrigo; este se le acerco y le dio un abrazo **- ¿estás bien Mione? te ves mal, mírame** - le tomo por la barbilla **- ¿has estado llorando?** - le pregunto en un tono algo fuerte, a Harry le molestaba verla llorar, me trataba como una niña **- respóndame Hermione – **sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no, ella no caería, seria fuerte en frente de su amigo.

**- no Harry, tranquilo, me acabo de despertar… ¿Dónde están Ginny y los niños? –** le pregunte desviando la mirada, mis ojos se concentraron en la sala en donde los sillones estaban repletos de almohadas con frases bordadas – **bueno, hoy es día en donde se quedan a dormir en la Madriguera, Ginny también se quedo, le dije que llegaría tarde, de hecho recién acaba de llegar, estoy cenando **- le dijo caminando hasta el comedor de Grimmauld Place, le siguió, ella aun traía los papeles pegados a su cuerpo.

**- oh, perdona, no quise interrumpirte, de hecho, quería venir a hablar contigo, pero antes, termina de comer –** le dijo, se sentaron uno frente a otro, y lo vio comer, le ofreció algo pero no tenía hambre; quería decirle urgente, pero no le arruinaría la cena, hablaron sobre el ministerio y como iba en el departamento de aurores, las nuevas leyes, los ultimas primicias sobre la obra de los niños, ellos le habían reservado un boleto en la primera fila, esos niños eran la vida entera de Harry, cuando el niño-que-vivió-dos-veces, termino de comer ella decidió comenzar con esa charla **– bien, Harry, necesito que antes de todo, no digas nada, solo que escuches, no necesito que me reproches, ¿entendido**? – este solo asintió, esto sería duro, Harry era como su hermano – **bueno, esta mañana, tuve un problema en la junta del trabajo, llegue tarde, tuve que salir del trabajo por algo urgente… cuando llegue, todo se complico, hubo gritos por parte de el hijo de Boris, y por parte mi – **le dijo, pero Harry intervino **- ah, eso explica porque me llego un vago chisme de que habías renunciado ¿renunciaste?** – Le interrogo – **creo que te dije que no hablaras, y si, renuncie, antes de que él me despidiera decidí que yo debía renunciar, había dado tanto por ese lugar, para que me trataran con la punta del zapato, tome mis cosas y me fui** – le dijo algo decaída – **¿y por eso llorabas? ¿Estás bien?** – le pregunto el joven de ojos verdes

**- no, no era por eso, y no, no estoy bien… ah… te importaría si vamos a la sala** – le dijo algo apagada, el se levanto y con su taza de té, fueron a la sala, en donde el se sentó y dejo su taza de té, en la mesa de centro y ella se sentó, y cogió una almohada, las hojas estaban encima de la mesa, en la almohada, haba una frase, que decía **– "La familia es para siempre, jamás te abandona ni te olvida" ¿qué irónico suena eso?-** le dijo sonriendo tristemente - **¿Por qué? Yo lo borde, Ginny me obligo, las demás son de ella, creo que ella lo hace mejor–** le dijo, señalándole unos cojines que estaban en otro sillón, estos sin duda, este no se comparaban con esos– **bueno porque, si lo ves bien, mi familia no se acuerda de mi, y estoy sola, yo solo…** - fue interrumpida por un Harry Potter algo irritado **- no Mione, tú no estás sola, me tienes a mí, a Ginny, a mis niños, y cientos de otros amigos que somos tu verdadera familia, lo que tu hiciste por tus padres, no tiene valor, los salvaste, y pensantes en ellos antes de ti, es algo por lo que te admiro mucho** - no podía seguir oyéndolo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, Harry solo seguía hablando, ella no lo escuchaba, ya no aguanto, le mire a los ojos y le dije -** Harry ya sé porque estaba tan pálida, y con mareos y dolores** - el me miro serio - **Hermione, dime que no estás embarazada** - me exigió **- no; Harry … me voy a morir…** - mis lagrimas cayeron rápidamente sobre mis mejillas, Harry solo me miraba con los abiertos como platos - **por eso estaba pálida, por eso los dolores y mareos, Harry me estoy muriendo -** empecé a reír como una loca, las lagrimas me caían por la cara - **me estoy muriendo, no, no, ¿Por qué a mí? me moriré **- con eso cogí la taza de té y la avente con todas mis fuerzas al piso, en donde se destrizo en cientos de pedazos, luego la arreglaría, solo podía sentir la impotencia corriendo por mis lagrimas saladas, Harry reacciono y me abrazo para emitir que me haga más daño, llore como un bebe en su pecho, el también lloraba, el silencio de la habitación se vio interrumpido por mis gritos y el llanto de él, esto me recordaba en nuestra época del colegio, cuando lloraba por la desesperación en nuestras aventuras, el me solía abrazar, era como tener un hermano mayor, Harry y Ron eran los hermanos que jamás tuve, luego de llorar por una eternidad, Harry cogió su varita, sin despegarse de mí, reparo la taza y le lleno con agua, luego me la dio, yo me la tome con cuidado, las manos me temblaban, mientras el limpio le desastre que había causado, cuando me termine el agua, la deje sobre la mesa, me seque las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, y le di las hojas a Harry, eran mis resultados de San Mungo, no quería leerlos, no lo soportaría, este me miro y empezó a leer, yo me quede en la posición que estaba, abrazando la almohada, cuando acabo, solo tenía voz para hacer preguntas:

**- ¿Cuándo tiempo te queda?** - aun no me miraba

**- un mes… como máximo** - susurre

**- ¿Cómo se llama la enfermedad? - **

**-no lo sé, se está reservando para la persona que encuentre una cura, o la sobreviva, y lo peor de todo, es que nadie la ha sobrevivido** - le mira a los ojos verdes que aun estaban llorosos iguales que los míos - **¿porque, Harry? ¿Por qué de las cien personas tenía que ser yo? Yo no he hecho nada malo a nadie, no es justo… por eso renuncie, quería pasar mi último mes dedicado en cosas importantes y no en tonterías como esas… ¿algún consejo? –**

**- no sé qué decirte Mione, quisiera decirte que todo estará bien, pero sé que no me creerás, solo recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros y no te dejaremos, te vendrás a vivir con nosotros, te cuidaremos, viajaremos y …** - le interrumpí rápidamente - **no Harry, nadie tiene porque enterarse, nadie, me entendiste, nadie, no quiero que me vean con lastima, que me cuiden como a una invalida, no lo soportaría, saber que ellos saben que algún día ya no despertare mas, eso sería lo último que quisiera… **- le dije, con algo de esfuerzo me levante y comencé a pasearme por la habitación, Harry me hablaba - **bueno, si eso quieres, pero te estaré vigilando, recuerda que no debes dejarte al abandono, tengo una idea, que te parece si, hacemos tratamientos y encontramos a algunos de los familiares de las personas que también tuvieron esa enfermedad y les preguntamos y… **-

**- no Harry, no quiero ayuda… … … Este libro es tuyo -** le dije cogiendo un libro de un tal… Julio Verne, la portada se veía interesante, tenía la imagen de un submarino y unos buzos pelean con un pulpo - **no, es de James, me obligo a comprarlo pero al ver que no tiene dibujos no quiere ni leerlo, esa mirada… si quieres llévatelo, dudo que lo extrañe, Mione… segura que estas bien… -** ya quería irme, no podía verlo, no después de esta confesión - **si, tranquilo estoy bien… creo que ya debo irme, quisiera dormir un poco -** mentí, le di un fuerte abrazo y estuvimos así por un tiempo, luego nos despedimos, volví por donde había entrado, cuando llegue a mi casa, fui directo a mi estudio y comencé a desasearme de todo lo que se relacionaba al trabajo, rompí pergaminos, manuales, etc. etc. cuando desocupe mi escritorio, hice desaparecer todo lo que había votado, luego cuando mi escritorio quedó limpio, saque un pequeña agenda que tenia, había sido un regalo y recién lo utilizaría, lástima que seria para algo así, vi la fecha de hoy, 28 de setiembre, marque el 28 de octubre, todo ese tiempo me quedaba, parecía tan corto, era extraño, antes los días pasaban tan rápidos y ahora, cada segundo contaría, marque le día actual, comenzaría mi conteo del 100 al 1, luego de eso, busque unos pergaminos, haría caso a lo que decía el Doctor Watson, mi vida será corta, soy joven, recordé que siempre quise tener aventuras que no llevaran tener que luchar por mi vida, contra un grupo de magos tenebrosos, y dirigidos por un loco que quería a todos los magos hijos de muggles sean eliminados, cuando buscaba me encontré con una pequeña carta, sin abrir, también la saque, encontré mis pergaminos en blanco, cogí mi tintero y plumas, haría mi lista, recordé una película muggle que había visto, el actor era un tal Morgan Freeman, en la historia, el con su amigo hacían las cosas que siempre quisieron hace antes de morir, la idea de Harry de viajar, de disfrutar lo que me quedaba de vida, de no dejarme al abandono me gusto, esto tendría que ser un secreto, si se enteraban levantaría sospechas, y si Harry se enterara no me abandonaría ni para ir al baño, haría mi lista de las cosas que siempre desee hacer, cuando tengo todo listo, veo de nuevo la carta, la abro con cuidado, estaba tan emocionada que casi se me había olvidado que tenia la enfermedad ¿me pregunto si esto de los cambios de humores será debido a esto? saco el contenido de esta, conozco esta letra, es de… no, con cuidado le leo detenidamente, debajo de mi, acariciándose con mis pies estaba mi gato, mi fiel gato, la carta era corta, muy corta y decía con la impecable y fría letra a la que ya estaba tan acostumbrada anteriormente:

_**" Señorita Granger:**_

_**Lamento esto, no quisiera incomodarle, pero pasare mañana a recoger mis cosas, tal vez cuando lo haga usted no este, se que su trabajo se lo impedirá, así como impidió muchas cosas entre los dos, ya sabe que si desea puede quedarse con la casa, yo no la necesito, mañana lo hare, es el único día que tengo libre, ya que estaré alistando mis cosas para volver a dar clases Howarts, te pido que si pudiera ponga mis cosas en cajas así no pasare mucho tiempo ahí; le deseo que pases unas agradables fiestas… **_

_** S. Snape"**_

Nunca había leído eso, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando se llevo sus cosas de nuestra… de la casa, mis lagrimas volvieron a aparecer, nunca nadie me había tratado tan fríamente, aun recuerdo como pase sola las fiestas, habíamos hecho unas lindas reservaciones para esas vacaciones, fue una lástima que ese dinero se desperdiciara de esa manera, luego de eso recuerdo que no volví a recibir ni una sola carta de él, ni nos volvimos a ver, tenía razón, mi trabajo me había quitado muchas cosas, pero él no se quedaba atrás, cada vez que llegaba, se metía al estudio a revisar los informes del colegio, nuestra vida había caído en rutina, deje las cosas como estaban y salí de la habitación lentamente apegando la carta a mi pecho, aun recordaba la noche en que todo entre los dos acabo, sube a mi habitación lentamente…

**Flash Back:**

**- PUES SI ME QUIERES FUERA DE TU VIDA DIMELO, SEVERUS… -** le grite mientras lo perseguía por toda la mansión, esa hermosa y alguna vez cálida casa; tenía mis ojos cubiertos de lagrimas llegamos hasta donde estaban las escaleras del segundo piso, se detuvo antes de bajar, ya que lo tenía agarrado de una manga **- Dímelo Sev… PORFAVOR HABLA -** le dije golpeando su pecho, su cara tenía esa mascara de seriedad y frialdad la cual ya me había acostumbrado.

**- SI, TE QUIERO LEJOS DE MI, ANDA, VE, ENCIERRATE EN ESE ESTUDIO, Y TERMINA CON LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER, PORQUE YA ME DI CUENTA DE QUE YO NO TE IMPORTO… -** me dijo se notaba que quería hacerse el fuerte **- porque yo no olvidaría cada desplante que me has hecho, o la fecha de nuestro aniversario, esto -** me dijo sacando de su bolsillo un anillo de compromiso, se suponía que ayer me iba a pedir matrimonio, lo había planeado por tanto tiempo y yo lo sabía, el no estaba enterado **- BUENO, ME DI CUENTA DE QUE NO TENIAS TIEMPO, DESPUES DE QUE TE INSISTI POR TANTO TIEMPO, Y SI, LO SABIA, SABIA QUE TU SABIAS LO DEL ANILLO** - había usado legeremancia, odiaba cuando hacia eso, y esa era una de las tantas razones por las que no separamos, ya no respetaba mi privacidad.

**-PUES TU TAMPOCO TE QUEDAS ATRÁS, TE ALEJASTE DE MI, CADA VEZ QUE QUERIA HACER ALGO ESTABS OCUPADO, O NO QUERIAS- **

**-PUES BIEN, AHORA ITNES LA LIBERTAD DE HACER TODO LO QUE TU QUIERAS, ME LARGO GRANGER -** NO, no, no podía irse, bajo rápido las escaleras yo lo seguí

**- NO, No Sev, no te vayas, por favor, puedo cambiar, SEVERUS, NO PORFAVOR, NO TE VALLAS, NO ME DEJES, SEVERUS SNAPE…** - se paró en seco, su mano estaba en el picaporte, le llore y le rogué, me deje caer en el suelo llorándole y pidiéndole perdón, vi como el de volteo, note que el quería acercarse, parpadeado varias veces, solo me dijo **- adiós Hermione -** y se fue…

**Fin del Flash Back**

cuando entre en la habitación, mi gato estaba sentado esperándome en la cama, mis ojos seguían llorando al recordar la última vez que lo vi, saque de mi mesa de noche, un álbum de fotos, en ella pude ver cientos de imágenes de nosotros, a Severus… a Snape nunca le gustaron, pero decía que lo hacía por mí, habíamos sido tan felices juntos, porque no lo supe valorar, llorando y siendo consolada por mi gato me quede dormida…


	3. El encuentro

**Aquí mi tercer capítulo, me agrada que les guste la historia, tratare de actualizar las otras, es que últimamente he estado muy ocupada, quisiera que respondieran la pregunta que deje en el segundo capítulo y me dejan sus comentarios por favor… saludos…**

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP… **- la alarma empezó a sonar, Hermione había pasado mala noche y con un hechizo silencio a su despertador, no estaba de buen humor esa mañana, se había quedado dormida encima del álbum de fotos y abrazada a su gato, no quería levantarse aun, sus ojos estaban hinchados, sus cabellos enredados y despeinados, ahora si se podía decir que tenía un arbusto por cabellera, su piel pálida como siempre, espero a que fueran las 8:00am. y se levanto, se dio un relajante baño, ya calmada, decidió que a partir de ese momento todos los días serian los mejores, ya no podía hacer nada, no iba a estar feliz de la noche a la mañana, pero no le costaba nada sonreír, estuvo en la ducha-bañera, el agua le caía en el cuello y la cara, eso le relaja totalmente; salió, se vistió con unos pantalones negros, un polo de lana color blanco de mangas largas y cuello largo, unas zapatillas, y bajo a su cocina, había guardado el álbum, dio de comer a su gato, este se paseaba por sus piernas ronroneando, encendió su estéreo y coloco una de sus canciones favoritas, en la mañana siempre solía poner música clásica, costumbre adquirida por convivir con Snape, Hermione comía muy despacio, pensando, tenía que hacer algo, hoy era jueves, mañana viernes, el sábado era la actuación de los hijos de Harry, a Hermione se le ocurrió una loca idea, demasiado, termino de comer y salió caminando despacio, de puntitas, parecía que bailara ballet, sus manos se deslizaban por las paredes, tenía los ojos cerrados, se movía muy despacio con la música; llego a su estudio, cogió la agenda y marco el día de hoy, se sentó, aun se escuchaba la canción, Crookshank llego, se acurruco en los pies de su ama y ahí se quedo, Hermione se puso a escribir su lista de cosas que hacer en los pergaminos que había sacado **ayer (N/A: la lista no será revelada aun, porfa contesten la pregunta para que pueda rellenarla) **y lo primero que encabezo fue: "organizar un almuerzo con todos mis amigos" y cuando decía todos seria a todos, siguió rellenando la lista hasta la hora del almuerzo, fue cuando preparo un plato sencillo y lo comió, mientras lo hacía, con magia había comenzado a preparar las invitaciones, así que cuando acabo de almorzar ya estaban listas, se aseo y se apareció en una oficina de mensajería mágica, en donde comenzó a enviar las cartas, excepto a las de los profesores de Howarts, ella quería ir personalmente, era la única excusa que encontraba su ahora, frágil mente, para poder volver a pisar Howarts, el lugar que la vio crecer y la acepto como lo que verdaderamente era, aunque eso significara que tuviera que volver a encontrarse cara a cara con una de las personas que más le hizo sufrir en su, ahora, corta vida; estaba enviando las últimas cartas que eran para la familia Potter y la de Luna y su novio, Draco, aun no podía olvidar cuando anunciaron que estaban juntos, fue una sorpresa total para todos, en especial para los padres del joven, Narcisa bien o mal tuvo que aceptarlo, pero al ver que Draco era feliz con Luna y ambos se amaban termino aceptándolo y a llegarle a tener cariño a la rubia, pero Lucius, a él le costó convencerle y aun lo intenta, la castaña sabia todo eso por las constantes cartas que recibía de Luna, una de sus mejores amigas; salió de la oficina y se volvió a aparecer en su casa, estaba nerviosa, tenía que enviar las cartas ese día, pero no podía, no quería volver a encontrarse con Snape, ya le había llorado mucho en su vida, y él no le quería ver ni en pintura, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería invitar a sus antiguos profesores, después de todo ellos la habían educado…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- buenos dias, profesor Snape… ¿Cómo ha estado?... yo vine a… a… yo vine a entregarle… entregarle e-esto… NO PUEDO… ¿qué tal lo hice? – **Hermione le hablaba con duda a su minino fiel, el pequeño ser vivo solo se limito a maullar y mover la cabeza hacia un costado – **si, lo sé, pude haberlo hecho mejor… no me mires así, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, sabes todo lo que pase… no, no puedo hacerlo** – dijo derrotada la pobre leona Gryffyndor, se sentó y coloco a su gatito en su regazo, este le ronroneaba, estuvo un tiempo así hasta que le reloj dio las 4:00pm. era hora de irse a Howarts, se puso una chompa de lana de color blanca, cogió un paquete con las invitaciones para el almuerzo, esperaba que los profesores pudieran ir y se dirigió hacia su terraza en donde solía desaparecerse, apareció en Hogsmeade, recordaba todo eso tan bien, al parecer, la mayoría de tiendas se preparaban para la entrada del mes de octubre, el de terror total, recordaba cuando salía con Harry y Ron, venían a ver las decoraciones y disfrutar de las atracciones y dulces que el pueblo proporcionaba, paso por cada tienda, y se detuvo en el puesto de Zonko, y se quedo mirando el aparador, estuvo un buen rato, haciendo tiempo, no quería ir al colegio, y al mismo tiempo quería, su mente era un lio, siguió caminando, el camino a el castillo se le hizo relativamente corto, cuando se encontró con un muy contento Hagrid, al parecer también venia del pueblo, fue raro que no lo haya visto, después de todo, era de una muy considerable estatura, era difícil que no pasara desapercibido, este iba delante de ella dándole la espalda, ella corrió para alcanzarle…

**- HAGRID… HAGRID… espera…** - le grito, el semi-gigante se volteo, y le sonrió.

**-ah, Hola Hermione… que sorpresa es tenerte por aquí, perdona esto pero…¿Qué haces aquí? -** le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo, luego se separaron y ella le dedico una sonrisa, no había cambiado en nada, ya no había visto a sus amigos en tanto tiempo que se le quedo contemplando, ahora a ella, todo le parecía que era algo nuevo

**-bueno vine a visitar a viejos amigos, y también a invitar a todos, a un pequeño almuerzo que hare este sábado, toma** - le dijo entregándole su invitación, este tomo la carta, y le agradeció **- ¿vas a venir?** -

**- pues, por supuesto que sí, me hará bien salir del castillo de vez en cuando ¿Quiénes mas van a ir? - **

**- pues todos mis amigo y los maestros, claro si aceptan… espero… -** lo dijo preocupada

**- ¿incluyendo al profesor Snape? **- pregunto curioso

**-… si… también el Sr. Snape… creo que… sería correcto… después de todo… el también forma parte de mi circulo social **- dijo con la mirada agachada - **vamos al castillo** - este asintió y se encaminaron hasta el majestuoso castillo, se habían puesto al día en muchas cosas, pasaron por las puertas, cuando estuvieron en el vestibulo, Hagrid se fue por otro lado, dejando a una Hermione Granger deambulando por los pasillos solitarios, decidió que el mejor lugar a dirigirse seria el despacho del director Dumbledore, así que se encamino hasta pasar la gárgola y tocar la puerta… *TOCK, TOCK, TOCK* Toco suavemente recibió un pequeño y amigable "adelante", la castaña entro en el despacho de su antiguo director de escuela, fue una gran sorpresa para todos al enterarse que Dumbledore estaba vivo, después de una larga explicación por parte de Snape y él; todo volvió a la normalidad, cuando entro el mago de ojos azules le recibió con un cálido abrazo y le ofreció a tomar asiento.

**- bueno, Srta. Granger ¿Qué debemos el honor?** - dijo con una sonrisa

**- oh, señor, bueno… en realidad vine a invitar a todos los maestros a un almuerzo que organice para el sábado, vera, es como una pequeña sorpresa, este sábado es el recital de los hijos de Harry, y quisiera hacer un almuerzo en su honor… aquí esta su invitación… ¿ira?** - le dijo extendiéndole la carta

**- claro que si, Srta. Granger… gracias… -** le dijo levantándose, Hermione ya se iba, antes de que la joven tomara el pomo de la puerta este le dijo - **disculpe mi imprudencia, pero… ¿invitara al profesor Snape? - **

**-… … Sí, creo que… tal vez la haga bien a su cerebro recibir aire puro, no lleno de vapores de pociones, ¿no lo cree? **- y salió del despacho dejando a un Dumbledore muy contento, este mago quería volver a verlos juntos cueste lo que le cueste… Hermione fue en despacho en despacho, invitando a sus profesores, todos ellos estaban contentos de recibirla, en especial Minerva McGonagall, ella era su profesora favorita… mientras iba por los pasillos, los jovencitos se le acercaban y le agradecían y pedían autógrafos, generalmente no lo hacían cuando estaba acompañada de Harry o de Ron, pero ahora toda la atención era enfocada en ella y en serio le cansaba, solo le quedaba invitar al profesor Snape, sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras, tuvo que hacerlo rápido, ya que venían mas personas a pedirle autógrafos, se oculto detrás de una armadura y los demás "fans" la perdieron de vista, camino unos cuantos pasos y ya estaba al frente de la puerta del despacho del maestro de pociones, levanto su mano para tocar la puerta, el pasillo estaba totalmente desierto, parecía que hubieran preparado ese momento, su mano estaba a punto de golpear… pero no lo hizo… bajo su mano, en la otra estaba la invitación, le daba igual si no iba, al menos, cumplía con lo que había venido… se arrodillo y deslizo la invitación debajo de la puerta, se levanto, en su corazón tenía esa opresión en su pecho de querer llorar, de nostalgia, estuvo unos segundo mirando a sus pies, recordaba la primera vez que había estado frente a esa puerta, había sido castigada, para ella no fue un castigo, solo fue una lección mas de las cuales aprendió mucho, sonrió tristemente y se dio la vuelta, iba sumida en sus pensamientos que se choco contra una pared, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, sobándose la nariz, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver las sombras de los alumnos que venían, decidió ir por otro camino, regreso por donde había venido, y paso delante de la puerta de Snape, que se abrió dejando ver a un profesor algo confuso, pero que disimulaba bien bajo su máscara de frialdad, Snape pudo ver como un pequeño hilo de sangre chorreaba por la nariz de Hermione.

**-Srta. Granger… -** le dijo fríamente, miro hacia afuera y vio que algunos alumnos murmuraban y trataban de acercarse a Hermione, este le invito a pasar, esta no dudo y entro, prefería pasar a seguir siendo el centro de atención, ya adentro empezó la plática, Snape tenía en sus manos la invitación **- buenas tardes… ¿Qué hace usted Granger, nos brinde este honor de tenerla entre nosotros? - **

**- buenas tardes, profesor Snape… yo…ummm… yo… yo vine a entregarle esa invitación** - le dijo señalando la carta con un mano, la otra estaba con un pañuelo encima de su nariz sangrante

**- bueno, veo que sigue siendo igual de torpe con las cosas, y al parecer no ha aprendido a controlar su balbuceo incesante -** le dijo caminando lentamente hacia ella, dejando la carta encima de su escritorio, Hermione, que estaba sentada, se levanto y este le quito el pañuelo de la cara - **no es tan grave, al menos no le quedara una marca en su cara, Srta. Granger… ¿de qué es la invitación? -** le dijo revisándole la cara, luego la soltó y se alejo de ella

**- bueno… es… es… para un almuerzo q-que pienso hacer… será este sábado, todos mis amigos están invitados, y también los profesores de Howarts… ¿usted ira? -** le pregunto ya deteniéndose el sangrado, y limpiándoselo hasta que no quedo ni una sola marca…

**- ¿y porqué querría yo, ir a un patético almuerzo con todos sus amigos? - **le dijo burlona y fríamente

**- tal vez le haga bien salir de vez en cuando del castillo, bueno si no quieres ir… puedes devolverme la invitación… solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo -** un tiempo valioso, lo que a ella le faltaba era tiempo, la leona herida, estaba a punto de derrumbarse delante de él, no espera menos de eso de Snape, pero al parecer no estaba preparada…

**- ¿Qué oculta Granger?** - lo había hecho, había vuelto a usar Legeremancia, gracias a Dios que Hermione había aprendido a cerrarle su mente, ella no deseaba que él se enterara…

**- ¿qué le hace pensar que le oculto algo?… - **Dijo acercándose a la puerta

**- Granger, usted tiene algo, y no se irá hasta que me lo diga… - **


	4. memorias

**Hola Hermosuras… Hola. Hola. Hola… quiero agradecerles por seguirme tan fieles como siempre, aquí vengo con otro capítulo, en el anterior Hermione se encontró con Snape después de muchos años; lo cosa es que… necesito sus respuestas a mi pregunta: "**_**si pudieras hacer cualquier cosa en tu vida ¿Qué harías?"**_** ya que hoy empiezo a armar la lista, y necesito para rellenarla ya sin cambios, en fin, mucho parloteo lo que ustedes quieren en leer el capitulo ¿no es así? así que ya no les molesto y les dejo el capitulo… muchos besos y un fuerte abrazo… y no se olviden de comentar… saludos…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hermione (POV):**

**-Srta. Granger… Usted tiene algo, y no va a salir de aquí hasta que usted me diga la verdad… - **me dije antes de que me se acercara a la puerta… me voltee enseguida…

**- Sr. Snape, Usted no puede impedirme salir por esa puerta, así que míreme como lo hago**- dije señalándole la puerta, en verdad estaba herida por lo que había pasado ya hace algunos años, así que no deje que mis sentimientos se interpusieran, si no quería ir, no era mi problema, yo cumplí con avisarle, me hacia recordar al Snape gruñón y frio con quien convivía en los últimos meses de nuestra relación, pero él me agarro de la muñeca y me volteo, nuestros rostros estaban cerca, demasiado diría yo

**- Granger, ¿Qué tiene? nadie hace un almuerzo para todo su círculo social sin ningún motivo, esta conducta es algo sospechosa, ¿Qué sucede? ¿No querrá que yo me entere por otros métodos?** - no, no quería que usara Legeremancia otra vez, no era justo… _Mione, Snape es la solución a tus problemas_… ¿Quién dijo eso?..._yo, tu conciencia, piénsalo, ¿Quién es el mejor pocionista que conoces?, el puede ayudarte, solo dile… _no lo hare lo siento… Hermione _¿no querías hacer todo lo de tu lista? Necesitaras ayuda, te pondrás débil, y esas cosas…_ ah, contigo no se puede, está bien **- ¿y bien Granger? –**

**- … está bien… no se lo diré aquí, Snape… no es el lugar ni menos el momento… si quiere saberlo podría venir a conversar conmigo después de la fiesta **– me logre soltar, pero aun me quede cerca, en eso voltee y pude ver un marco de plata en donde había la foto de una joven rubia – **aparte creo que no necesita saber de mi, creo que ya encontró a alguien más por quien preocuparse… que tenga un buen día… Sr. Snape** – diciendo esto me retire más rápido que inmediatamente

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lo que Hermione no sabía es que después de que ella se fue, el profesor Snape, volteo su mirada al objeto que ella estaba mirando, y vio el cuadro de la joven, la cogió en sus manos y en la foto de la chica se podía apreciar las letras "8x8", era la medida del marco, al parecer, Albus había vuelto a poner el cuadro ahí, había sido un regalo, la foto era la de la modelo que venía con el marco muggle, Snape nuca se había molestado en cambiar la foto… pero… ¿porque Hermione se había puesto de esa manera? ¿acaso estaba celosa? ¿celosa de una foto? ¿seguiría teniendo sentimientos hacia él? no, Snape se había jurado a si mismo que ya no trataría de recuperarla, ella ya no le pertenecía, se habían hecho mucho daño mutuamente, prefería tenerla lejos… pero lo de hoy no ayudaba, verla de nuevo, tan hermosa aunque pálida, pero se veía hermosa, en todo el sentido de la palabra, haber tenido la valentía de haberlo invitado… y él haberla tratado de esa manera… Hermione tenía algo, y Severus iba a averiguarlo, aunque fuese lo último que haga.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Llegue a mi casa cansada, estaba muerta, no, y no de la manera que ya sé que estaré pronto, si no de la manera de expresión, me di un largo baño y luego me fui a ver una película, no tenía muchas películas, solo una que Ginny me había dejado, y para colmo, una película romántica, que decepción, pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada… en eso recordé; me había traído un libro de la casa de Harry, tome el libro de una de las repisa y empecé a leer, … después de terminar, me levante, mis piernas estaban entumecidas, y llame a una de las agencias de comidas para pedirles que si podian preparar la comida para el sábado, estas aceptaron, y me dijeron que estarían justo a las 11:00am. una hora después de la actuación, y una hora antes de que los invitados llegaran…

me metí en mi estudio, me gustaba ese lugar, tenía una de esas sillas muggles de escritorio, esas que tienen ruedas y dan vueltas… me senté, en eso llego Crookshank, a él también le gustaba la silla, solía dormirse en ella cuando yo no estaba usándola, se sentó en su camita, le había comprado una para cuando me encerraba en la oficina, puse en mi móvil, una canción, la primera de la lista, y empezó a sonar **(N/A: las canciones las voy a abreviar solo está escrito una parte)** era "Complicated" de Avril Lavigne, me puse a dar vueltas mientras la canción sonaba, recordando esos años felices… antes de esto…

Chill out what you yelling for?  
>Lay back it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be, you would see  
>I like you the way you are<br>When we're driving in your car  
>And you're talking to me one on one<br>But you've become somebody else  
>Round everyone else<br>You're watching your back like you can't relax  
>You're trying to be cool you look like a fool to me<br>Tell me:

empeche a recordar, esos días de verano, en donde conducía mi auto, ahora guardado, un lindo BMW convertible color blanco, y a mi lado estaba Severus, mi pelo al sol, cuando íbamos a la playa, a él no le gustaba pero a mi si, la autopista vacía, solo nosotros, cuando me volteaba y le veía la cara, tan relajada, como si ese odio y enojo del pasado se fuese en ese momento, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara era iluminada por el sol, todo era tan diferente en ese entonces; mis recuerdos cambiaron a las noches estrelladas que pasábamos en los balcones de la casa, en la terraza, era como una clase de astrología, mirábamos y jugamos a encontrar figuras, casi todas las veces ganaba yo… recordaba en especial una vez en la lluvia, habíamos salido a pasear por el bosque, y nos atrapo la lluvia, pero a ninguno nos molestaba, estábamos a pocos pasos de la casa, y yo me subí a su espalda, y me llevo así hasta la puerta, ahí me baje y lo bese…

Why the hell you go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting<br>Like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
>I live like this you<br>And you fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty<br>And promise me I'm never going to find you faking  
>No, no, no<p>

Entramos y yo tenía mis piernas subidas en su cintura, luego me baje, nos subimos a cambiarnos y a secarnos, volvimos a bajar y nos recostamos en el sillón al frente de la chimenea encendida, yo estaba de espaldas encima de su pecho, Severus me abrazaba la cintura y yo estaba hipnotizada por el baile de las llamas en la chimenea, mis recuerdos se volvieron a el paseo en el carro, Severus había hechizado el carro casi al final de la ruta, ya se me habian cansado los brazos, así que los tenia levantados y mi cara miraba hacia el cielo, la brisa salada del mar, todo era perfecto… No me había dado cuenta de que cuadro termine de girar, la canción ya había cambiado, ahora era "Made in USA" de Demi Lovato, termine de girar me había mareado un poco…

Our love runs deep  
>Like a Chevy<br>If you fall I'll fall with you baby  
>Because that's the way we like to do it<br>That's the way we like

You run around open doors like a gentleman  
>Tell me girl every day you're my everything<br>Because that's the way you like to do it  
>That's the way you like<p>

Just a little west coast, and a bit of sunshine  
>Hair blowing in the wind<br>Losing track of time  
>Just you and I, just you and<p>

Detuve mi asiento en seco, todos eso recuerdos, los momentos felices, todo, era maravilloso. Perfecto. queria volver a sentir todo eso, quería volver a vivirlo, necesitaba volver a sentirlo, era un castigo para mi que eso me doliera más que mi propia enfermedad, saque mi pluma y mi lista de deseos, y en el último de los deseos coloque: "volver con él", sabía que eso tal vez nunca volvería a suceder, pero a veces soñar no cuesta nada…

No matter how far we go  
>I want the whole world to know<br>I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
>No matter what the people say<br>I know that we'll never break  
>Because our love was made, made in the USA<br>Made in the USA

Pero… ahora el tenia a otra persona, yo solo formaba parte de su pasado, por la forma en cómo me trato en su despacho, y la foto, Snape nunca tuvo una foto mía en su despacho del colegio... pero en que estaba pensando, eso no sucedería, solo podía intentar tenerlo cerca - que voy a hacer… ¿Qué me dices Crookshank? - le dijo al inocente gatito, este solo le maulló y se volvió a quedar dormido… Tal vez yo pueda ayudar… otra vez tu… si, mira, tal vez, Severus ya te olvido, pero aun puedes tenerlo cerca…¿a qué te refieres?... ¿recuerdas que te dije que te podría ayudar?... si… bien, esa es tu excusa para tenerlo cerca, solo piénsalo, podrás verlo todos los días, como te brindara su ayuda, porque lo hará, podrás tenerlo cerca… ¿Cómo sabes que me ayudara, me estoy basando en un "tal vez"?... no has visto como te miraba, te ayudara, tenlo por seguro… está bien, ojala, todo salga como lo dices…


	5. la mentira y el acuerdo

**Hola Guapuras… muchas de ustedes comentaron el capitulo anterior, bien, ya tengo escrita la lista y pronto, Hermione comenzara a realizar su lista de deseos, creo que tratare de hacer todo lo posible para que se quede con Severus, al menos que el hombre le ayude ¿no? se lo debe ¿Cuántos años juntos? ella fue la que siempre estuvo ahí !HAY NO¡ me estoy poniendo sentimental, no, no, eso no debe de pasarme a mí, mejor les dejo el capitulo**_**… NO, No, no te mueras Jack, lo siento es que estoy viendo Titanic…**_** bueno, sin más preámbulos les dejo el capitulo, saludos, un fuerte, fuerte abrazo, millones de besitos, y porfa no se olviden de comentar… es lo que me motiva… un gran agradecimiento a las que comentan y aquí están los agradecimientos especiales a: **_**YazminSnape, lisicarmela, Mama Shmi, Koneko 1630, sAmy, MJsnape-prince 1996, Jackie Sly, Ivana Snape… gracias…**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione comenzó a despertarse, la pobre se había quedado dormida en el sillón de la sala, por suerte para ella, era un sofá-cama, para mala suerte, es que el sillón no era muy cómodo para dormir, en especial para la espalda, comenzó a brotarse los ojos, su gato se subió en su regazo, eso la sorprendió, este le maullaba, tenía hambre, y ella también tenía hambre, vio su teléfono móvil, eran las 8:00 am. nunca había despertado tan tarde, pero debía acostumbrarse, ahora seria así, le sirvió su comida a él minino, y algo para ella, pan con mermelada, un té, y un vaso de jugo de naranja, subió a bañarse y a cambiarse… ¿Qué día era hoy? hoy era viernes, los viernes tenía sus clases de baile, generalmente eran los martes y los viernes, pero como ella no podía ir los viernes, solía faltar un día, pero ahora nada se lo impedía ¿Cómo creen que ella se mantenía en forma, con cuerpo de muñeca?... ya había dejado todo limpio, tomo su bolso con su ropa de baile, unas pantalonetas negras con una falda corto y apegada, también negra, unos zapatos ballerinas, y una camiseta de tirantes color blanca, tenía el cabello amarrado en un moño, tomo su móvil, y salió de su casa, esta vez, caminaría, en eso, en la puerta de su casa, apareció una lechuza con una tarjeta, Hermione le pago a la lechuza y volvió a entrar en su casa, dejo su bolso y abrió la tarjeta, era de Harry, al parecer era su contestación para el almuerzo…

_**"Hermione:**_

_**¿Estás bien? Hermione, llegue a casa y lo primero que encontré fue tu carta; no te preocupes que si iremos, pero… no crees que estas exagerando, invitar a todo tu circulo social, Mione, te queremos pero… no puedes hacer algo así, la mayoría comenzara a sospechar, si te sientes sola, puedes venir, tenemos habitaciones libres, a los niños les encantara tenerte…si necesitas con quien hablar sobre esto, no dudes en acudir, no debes afrontar esto sola… bueno, Ginny quiere saber qué sucede con todo esto, y creo que está empezando a sospechar, pero dice que te ayudara con el almuerzo y que tal vez vayamos más tarde… que tengas una linda mañana**_

_** Harry…"**_

Lamentaba contradecir a Harry, pero yo no necesito ayuda, repito, NO necesito ayuda, soy capaz de hacer esto perfectamente sola, no necesito de Harry, de Ron, Ginny, Luna, incluso… Snape, no necesito de nadie, si quiero dar un almuerzo en honor de mis ahijados y de mis amigos, ellos deberían sentirse alagados ¿no?... _solo se preocupan por ti_… oh, tu cállate… Subió a la terraza, ya era tarde, tendría que aparecerse, y desapareció hacia un callejón cercano al estudio de baile, lo que no se dio cuenta antes de irse, es que una lechuza negra, iba a su casa, con una carta en su pico, la lechuza dejo la carta y se fue… Hermione cruzo la calle y entro en el estudio de baile, subió al segundo piso y entro en la habitación, llena de espejos con el piso de madera, muy bien iluminada, ahí estaban sus compañeras, no se habían visto en un buen tiempo, y todas le recibieron con abrazos y besos, bromas y risas, Hermione se fue a cambiar, y cuando regreso se vio ataca por sus amigos, y con la broma mas incomoda.

**- suerte que al fin hallas llegado, Mike se está volviendo loco sin ti** - le dijo Rebeca; Mike era uno de los entrenadores, el enseñaba los martes y viernes con su colega Anne, Mike solía molestar a Hermione, de hecho una vez le había invitado a salir, claro que ella se negó, y cada vez que había baile en pareja, como había veces en que Harry, Ron o Neville, no podían ir, tenía que bailar con Mike, y era relativamente incomodo, ya que no dejaba de tocarla, ese día, había venido justo él y Anne, la clase comenzó, se inicio con un fácil calentamiento, y luego terminaron bailando música mas movida, la coreografía era difícil para algunas pero fácil para Hermione, ella pensó: _"si así de fácil fuera el Quidditch o volar, yo sería toda una experta_", luego bailaron** Boss** de **Fifth Harmony**, y esa coreografía, se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba, para ser más preciso un hombre, y ¿quién era el único hombre en la sala? exacto Mike, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y para ser precisa, no le miraba la cara, si no el cuerpo, en especial sus atributos femeninos, y todo empeoro cuando empezaron a bailar samba, para Anne, era fácil, ella era latina y brasileña, pero para el resto, no lo era, mas tarde comenzaron a practicar unos pasos de mambo, Anne dijo - **espero que puedan aprender bien estos pasos, también usaremos los pasos de tango que aprendimos la semana pasada, el martes será baile en parejas, así que tienen que traer a alguien que les ayude, si no pueden, no creo que a Mike le moleste bailar con ustedes, ¿verdad Mike? -** el solo asintió, se acerco a Hermione que estaba tomando agua y le dijo al oído - **espero que vengas sola, estaré esperando ansioso para bailar contigo -** se retiro, Hermione se atoro con el agua que hasta se le salía por la nariz, estaba en problemas, ella en la vida, dejaría que otra vez Mike bailara con ella, debía encontrar un compañero de baile, pero… ¿a quién?... ¿Harry? solo la acompañaba los viernes cuando ella le pedía, ya que trabajaba, ¿Ron? de gira en Quidditch, ¿Neville? enseñando en Howarts… y ahora ¿Quién podrá ayudarme?, pensó… bueno ya encontraría la ayuda más tarde, tenía que salir de ahí, antes de que este se pusiera romántico.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Severus Snape caminaba de un lado al otro en su despacho, su capa ondeaba detrás de él, en verdad, si parecía un murciélago ya que su capa volaba como unas alas, detrás de él, estaba Albus mirándolo gracioso sentado en su escritorio, en el lugar que solía usar Snape, le gustaba fastidiar al hombre, y esa mañana era la perfecta para llevar acabo su cometido.

**- Severus, hijo, ya cálmate, ya le has enviado la carta a la Srta. Granger… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? –** le dijo el director.

**- nada… solo que… ELLA ESTA MINTIENDO, LO SE, LA CONOZCO** – dijo Severus deteniéndose y empezando a desesperarse alzando la voz – **se que algo anda mal, ella no es así, no me invitaría a u evento con todo su círculo social, si no quisiera algo a cambio, desde que… tomamos caminos diferentes, ella no quería saber nada de mí, y ahora viene con una invitación, evadiendo mis preguntas, ni siquiera me respondió cuando le pregunte como estaba** – dijo sentándose

**- hay Severus, quizás solo estaba apurada, y si te vino a invitar es porque quizás quiera alimar asperezas contigo… piensa que tal vez, pueda ser que tengas otra oportunidad para…** -

**- no, ni lo pienses –** le corto, Snape sabía que lo suyo con Hermione estaba finalizado – **no lo digas, yo no necesito de Granger, de hecho ella podría tener una relación con alguien más y… -** no pudo terminar ya que una lechuza negra tocaba la ventana de su despacho, la única por la que entraba la luz, más que una ventana era como una rendija con un vidrio, Snape abrió la ventana y esta entro, era la lechuza personal de Snape, esta regreso después de haber ido a dar un recado

**- bien Severus, parece que tu lechuza entregado tu carta, pero… ¿donde está la respuesta? – **el anciano director tenia razón, la lechuza tenia ordenes de traer su respuesta, pero… no importaba, él de todas formas iría – **no crees que ella tal vez trate de llamar tu atención… bueno no es que yo me quiera meter pero… puede ser que ella trate de volver a tu centro de atención y este almuerzo sea una excusa para que estés ahí** – dijo

**- no lo creo Albus… no volveré a creer en algo así… ya no mas** – dijo mirando la ventana…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Hermione recién regresaba, dejo sus cosas tiradas en el muele y se fue a dar un baño, cuando termino preparo su almuerzo y el de su gato, algo ligero, en todo ese tiempo no se dio cuenta de que encima de la mesa en donde comía en la terraza, había unas cartas, una carta de San Mungo, otra de el Ministerio y la ultima de alguien, no tenia remitente, ella termino de comer y antes de levantarse con su plato para ya no regresar mas a ese lugar hasta que fuera necesario, se dio cuenta de esas cartas, las cogió con una mano y en la otra levo su plato, lo dejo en el fregadero y se sentó a leer, comenzó abriendo la carta del ministerio: se le necesitaba para el lunes, tenia que hacer unos trámites y esas cosas, sinceramente no le importaba… luego, abrí la de San Mungo, era del doctor Watson, decía que los miércoles y los viernes tendría que asistir a un chequeo, para ver cómo me iba, decía que sería mejor que viniera los miércoles ya que no tenía muchas consultas esos días, pero si no, que fuera los viernes… la ultima la abrió con cuidado, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que la carta era del profesor de pociones de Howarts y que para agregar, iba a venir más tarde, a las 4:00 pm. Y eran las 3:00pm, decía que iba venir si o si, tenia asuntos que aclarar con ella… es que es hombre no la dejaría tranquila, se había cagado en Merlín ¿o qué?... si bien sabia, lo último que le dijo es que no quería volver a verla en o que le quedaba de vida, y ahora venía de visita, y todo gracias a su conciencia, claro tenía que hacerle caso a esa pequeña vocecita en su cabeza, debió escuchar a la otra vocecita que le decía, no te levantes de tu cama… aunque… esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando, Snape le ayudaría a encontrar una forma de retrasar este proceso y así podría terminar con su lista… pero… ¡¿cómo engañar a un espiar?!... debía haber una forma, ella había vivido con él, ella era Hermione Granger, y encontraría una forma de lograrlo, entonces… se le encendió el foco, obtuvo una idea.

Se levanto y fue a buscar su expediente médico, conjuro una copia, con unos cambios… su nombre fue cambiado por Camille Leduc, y la fecha de emisión de ese expediente era unas semanas antes de esa fecha, la edad fue cambiada y la apariencia física que describió este, al igual que el lugar de procedencia: Francia, Colegio: Beauxbatons, su categoría era: Mestiza, lugar de trabajo: Ministerio de Magia… listo, una nueva persona creada en… 5 minutos, eso fue fácil, ahora… debía crear una historia que sonora lo más convincente posible, Snape la conocía, tendría que practicar todo el tiempo que le quedara… ahora, Camille Leduc, era su amiga del ministerio, y hace unos días le conto ese horrible secreto, ella le dijo que le ayudaría a encontrar la cura, y… el almuerzo seria una pequeña celebración a sus ahijados porque ellos se lo habían pedido… solo tenía que evitar mirarlo a los ojos y cerrar su mente, todo estaba listo… el timbre de la puerta sonó, había llegado… Oculto las cartas y su expediente original, se relajo, tomo mucho aire, y abrió la puerta… ahí estaba el, al parecer si estaba nervioso, y se pudo dar cuenta por sus ojos, no la miraban.

**- Buenas Tardes, profesor Snape… que grata sorpresa… ¿gusta pasar?** – Dijo haciéndose a un lado de la puerta - **¿Qué hace aquí?**

**- claro Granger… por lo visto no recibió mi carta** – dijo entrando, su capa negra se arrastraba por el piso de la casa

**-sí, la recibí, lo que no logro entender es que hace aquí** – dijo sentándose y ofreciéndose a tomar asiento

**- creo que en mi carta está muy bien definido, necesitamos hablar – **

**- ¿y de qué? La última vez que hablamos, dejaste en muy claro que no querías volver a verme ni pintada en una pared **– le dijo levantando una ceja - **¿algo que necesite saber?**

**- si Granger, ¿Qué le sucede?... usted no es así… ¿hay algo mal? **– dijo con un tono forzado, Snape trataba de ser gentil, pero… eso no quedaba con él

**- en realidad… no, no que yo sepa… y si viene a pregunta por el almuerzo es para mis ahijados, ellos querían conocer a todo el circulo socia de su padre, y como el de Harry es casi igual que el mío dije ¿porque**? – esta era mi oportunidad, se lo iba a decir, me preguntaría

**- ¿algo más?** – pregunto escéptico

**- sí, ahora que lo menciona si… tengo una amiga del trabajo, ella… es difícil de decir… mejor traigo su informe – **dije eso y tome el informe falso – **Snape… usted es un gran pocionista y todo eso, tal vez podría ayudarme a solucionar esto, yo no puedo ayudarla, ya intente de todo** – le dije dándole el informe, la parte uno de mi mentira ya había funcionado, ahora la parte dos – **es que… ella me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie y yo… yo… no lo sé, ni sé porque se lo cuento, pero… usted es un gran pocionista, y ella hará un viaje y así como esta debería de ayudarla ¿no?**– Snape solo leía el informe falso, se que la mentira tiene patas cortas, pero es por un bien mayor, aparte no lastimo a nadie ¿no?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Snape (POV):**

**- Vaya, vaya… veamos… Nombre: Camille Leduc, Edad: 33 años, estatus de sangre: Mestiza, país de procedencia: Francia, Colegio: Beauxbatons, color de ojos: verdes, Cabello: rubio, estatura: 1,73cm, lugar de trabajo: Ministerio de Magia, Antecedentes: ninguno… bueno, a juzgar por todo esto, Granger, diría que su amiga no es la única con esa enfermedad **– le dije a la castaña que tenia frente a mí, no podía saber si me estaba mintiendo, se escuchaba y se veía convincente, no podía usar legeremancia ya que me cerraba su mente, estos síntomas que describían se me eran familiares, ya había visto este tipo de enfermedad antes, no hay cura, y para la infortunada "amiga" de Granger, ella no se salvara – **lamento decirle que no se salvara** – Granger bajo la cabeza, la mirada de ilusión desapareció de sus ojos – **pero… se podría retrasar… aunque… se necesita mucho trabajo y esto… es una pérdida de tiempo, no entiendo porque pierde su tiempo, su amiga morirá, y no podrá cambiarlo **– pude percibir como una pequeña lagrima se le caía a la castaña, digo Granger, ¿esto es raro?.

**- pero… usted podría hacerlo ¿verdad? –**

**- claro que si Granger, ¿lo duda? –**

**-no, ¿me ayudara a encontrar ese tipo de ayuda en la enfermedad?-**

**- ¿y porque debería de hacerlo? Ayudar a una persona que ni siquiera conozco, ayudarla a usted, solo es una excusa para seguir haciéndome la vida imposible –**

**- ¿seguir? No importa… pero, imagínese esto, en los periódicos… **_**"Severus Snape, encuentra la cura para la enfermedad que a ataca y llevado la población mágica**_**" seria aun más famoso de lo que es, tendría muchas fans, muchas personas se lo agradecerían…** - dijo, creo que estaba ¿rogando?

**- créame Granger, que no necesito mas "fans" de las que tengo en el colegio, riquezas ya las tengo, fama también… no necesito hacerlo… pero si es tan importante para usted, creo que… tal vez podría ayudar a su amiga Leduc…** - me interrumpió agradeciéndome llena de felicidad, por poco y me llega a abrazar…

**- Gracias, profesor… espero verlo en el almuerzo de mañana** – me dijo antes de irme…


	6. Almuerzo

**Bueno, me han comentado mucho que Hermione no debió mentirle a Snape, yo también creo eso, pero sino es así, ya no hay drama, pero recuerden que la mentira, por más pequeña que sea tiene patas cortas, y eso lo sé porque ya lo he vivido, aquí les dejo el esperado almuerzo…. **** :D saludos… no se olviden de comentar…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**Hermione despertó tarde, había estado horneando cupcakes como postres para el almuerzo de hoy, se levanto de un muy buen humor, y bajo a la cocina a desayunar, cuando terminó de alimentarse ella y su gato, se alisto, se dio un baño y fue a escoger su ropa, para ir a la presentación de sus ahijados, llevaba unos pantalones jeans, una blusa blanca, una cartera marrón, su cabello atado en una trenza despeinada, algo formal pero muy casual, cuando estuvo lista, bajo y tomo sus cosas, ella sabía que los encargados llegarían más tarde, a las 11:00 am. Justo a la misma hora que es la obra, le quedaban 30 minutos para legar al teatro, así que llamo a la empresa y dejo las instrucciones necesarias, para la organización, la comida y la música, todo salía de maravilla, ahora si podía irse tranquila al teatro, llevaba su grabadora y su cámara, ese día iba a ser perfecto… Se apareció afuera del teatro, en un callejón, cruz la calle y ahí la esperaba Harry, ella le paso la voz y se abrazaron.

**- hola Mione ¿Cómo estás? **– le dijo aun abrazándola

**- bien Harry, todavía no se me nota lo de mi enfermedad… ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Y Ginny? ¿Dónde está? – **le dijo al fin soltándose de ese abrazo, mientras iban ingresando al dichoso lugar.

**- están nerviosos, y Ginny está con ellos, les está preparando para "salir a escena", como dicen los muggles; justo iba a ir a verlo, ¿quieres venir? – **

**- claro – **y nos dirigimos tras bambalinas a ver a los niños – ¿**de qué trata la obra? Les he preguntado antes, pero me dicen que será una sorpresa**

**- ah, bueno si te lo digo, no tiene sentido que la veas, pero te digo que se trata de esas cosas de cuentos de hadas, de princesas y reyes** – dijo abriendo la puerta y viendo a un gran números de niños, cada uno junto con sus respectivas madres, que los maquillaban y les acomodaban los trajecitos de príncipes y magos, de monstruos y hadas, y entre todas las madres se destacaba a una pelirroja con sus tres niños, cada uno disfrazado: James tenía el traje de un príncipe azul, Albus Severus, vestía de un aventurero, y Lily era una pequeña niña con capa roja y una canasta; no sabía de que se trataba la obra, pero parecía estar interesante **– oye, me olvidaba de preguntarte ¿Cómo vas a hacer con eso del almuerzo**? – dijo mientras avanzábamos –

**- ah, es sencillo, después e que termine la obra, Ginny, los niños y tu irán a su casa a cambiarse, luego vendrán a las 12 o la 1 a almorzar, todo está listo** – le dije llegando donde los niños y Ginny, esta se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo – **Hola Ginny ¿Cómo estás? –**

**- bien, ansiosa por todo esto** – le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le acomodaba la corona de James, que no dejaba de despeinarse

**- TIA MIONE… -** corearon los tres niños, abrazando a Hermione, y ella les daba un beso a cada uno, en eso Albus Severus le dijo **- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu asiento, dentro de unos minutos vamos a salir –**

**- si eso ya lo sé, pero quería desearles buena suerte… HAY NO… perdón, en estos casos se debe usar la expresión "rómpete una pierna"** – les dijo riendo, solo ella y Harry se reían, Ginny los miraba con una cara de susto y los niños ni debo de mencionar

**- ¿no entiendo? No queremos rompernos nuestras piernas** – dijo Lily algo nerviosa

**- tranquila cariño, lo que tu tía Mione te quiere decir, es que tengas mucha suerte, es que es una costumbre en el teatro no decir buena suerte, es que se cree que si lo dices algo saldrá mal, ¿entiendes? –**le tranquilizo Harry…

**- dime Ginny ¿Cómo se llama la obra? –**le dijo Hermione a la pelirroja cuando se ubicaban en sus respectivos asientos en la primera fila.

**- es un nombre curioso, se titula "en el bosque", es como una recopilación de varios cuentos, esos que le leen los muggles a sus hijos, como los de la chica de zapatos de cristal, la chica de capa roja, Jack y la planta que crece hacia el cielo, la chica de cabello largo, creo que así es –**

**-algo así, son de Cenicienta, Caperucita Roja, Jack y las habichuelas mágica, Rapunzel, esos cuentos, mis padres me los contaban cuando era niña, y había oído hablar de estas obras, pero nunca supe de que se trataba (**_**N/A: es la obra "into de Woods" o "en el bosque", se estará estrenando una película, pero en realidad es una obra de teatro)**_** – **le dijo sentándose al lado de ella, y al lado de otra señora – **creo que ya va a empezar **– y así era, las luces ya se estaban apagando y los padres sacaban sus cámaras para grabar a sus niños, Hermione los imito, y se inicio la obra, al parecer; James haría del príncipe de la cenicienta, Lily de caperucita y Albus Severus de Jack…

**0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

Al cabo de una hora y tantos minutos, la obra acabo, faltaban unos 40 minutos para la una, Hermione felicito a sus ahijados y se despidió, les dijo que se verían más tarde en su casa, Hermione se apareció en el terraza de su casa, dejando sus cosas ordenadas, entro al salón, este estaba perfectamente decorado, todavía había algunos empleados que ya estaban recogiendo las cosas para poder retirarse.

**- usted debe ser la Srta. Granger, es un gusto, como ya puede apreciar los servicios que usted solicito ya se realizaron, bueno nos retiramos que pase un buen día –** le dijo el jefe de ellos, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, traía consigo un portapapeles anotando todo, luego él y su equipo se retiraron, Hermione entro en la cocina para sacar sus cupcakes, alisto todo y admiro el trabajo, si que estaba hermoso, era una mesa larga con muchas silla, el mantel blanco, lleno de platillos como en Howarts, en el centro había una hermosa escultura de hielo de un cisne, ella quiso hacerlo en el jardín, pero estaban iniciando invierno, era mejor hacerlo en la casa, esta no era tan grande, pero al menos entraban todos con comodidad, incluyendo a Hagrid; y hablando de invitados, los primeros en llegar fueron la familia Weasley, que tocaron la puerta, y entraron todos, tratando de vestir como muggles, Molly le dio un fuerte abrazo y todos la saludaban, ella les dije que fueran al salón, los siguientes en llegar fueron Albus, Minerva, Sprout, Poppy, Hagrid, Sirius, Neville y los demás profesores, incluyendo a Snape y a una joven rubia, que no se despegaba de Sirius, después de Draco y Luna llegarían la familia Potter, de los cuales, los niños eran el alma de esa fiesta, todos se saludaban y reían en cuestión de segundos la casa se lleno, Hermione sintió un pequeño tirón en el corazón al ver en todo el comedor de esa casa, a la que llama su hogar, repleta de gente, ya que ella nunca usaba esa sala, porque se sentía mal comiendo ella sola ahí, usaba la mea de la cocina, todo era maravilloso, le gustaba ver como todos compartían un hermoso momento juntos, eso sí era felicidad…

Estaba junto a Minerva y a Albus, la mujer de más edad se conversaba animadamente mientras Albus comía uno de los cupcakes, casi no alcanzaba para todos, eran deliciosos, en eso Hermione pudo ver que la mujer rubia hablaba con Snape al otro lado de la habitación, esta tan serio como siempre casi ni le hacía caso, la castaña no aguanto la curiosidad y le pregunto a Minerva **- ¿sabes quién es la joven junto al profesor Snape?** – le dijo sin dejar de mirarlos, Minerva que estaba a punto de comer el cupcake de chocolate le dijo – **es Olivia, la novia del profesor –** le dijo mordiendo el postrecito – **mmm… están deliciosos** – le dijo, Hermione no escucho el cumplido, no podía procesar aun que Snape tuviera una novia, es que, Olivia era más lindo que ella, era perfecta, o era lo que ella creía, sintió otra vez ese tirón en su corazón, pero no era de alegría, era de esos que te quieren hacer llorar, porque si era así, todos sus planes, sus sueños, todo era en vano – **como te decía, ella es Olivia, la novia del profesor Sirius Black** - ¡!¿QUE?!¡… Hermione volvió a su realidad – **si se conocieron hace unos meses, hay créeme cuando te digo que esos dos, no dejan de demostrar su cariño en público, ah, Hola…** - diciendo esto la sub-directora de Howarts se fue a hablar con otra persona, Hermione vio como Sirius se dirigía a la tal Olivia y le deba un apasionado beso, Snape ponía una cara de asco y salía de ese lugar así la mesa donde estaban los cupcakes que al parecer quería comer, en eso apareció Albus – **oh, Hermione, estos postrecitos son muy deliciosos, veo que los has cocinado con mucho amor, es igual al amor que trasmites a otras personas, sincero y puro, con un pequeño toque de celos…. Jajajja… esos libros de poesías muggles, solo ellos los entiende –** eso dejo mas confundida a Hermione que cualquier otra cosa, llego el momento del almuerzo y cada uno se sentó en su respectivo asiento, yo estaba en la cabecera, Harry estaba a mi lado, a su lado su familia, Luna en mi otro lado, a su lado Draco, mas allá, Sirius, su novia, Snape, Minerva, Albus, etc. Etc… en eso me hicieron una pregunta…

**- y… Hermione, ¿Cómo te va en el ministerio?** – dijo Draco comiendo…

- **ah… Renuncie**… - le dije, al parecer se atraganto, la mayoría hizo lo mismo, Lupin que estaba tomando vino, termino escupiéndolo, como en las películas, los niños de Harry, Teddy, y los demás hijos de mis amigos se reían de las locuras que hacían sus padres al recibir esta noticia

**- pero… ¿porque?... tu amas ese trabajo** – me dijo Ginny, con los abiertos como platos, todo estaba en esos "agradables" silencios incómodos.

- porque… dedique toda mi vida a ese trabajo absurdo, y ni siquiera tenía tiempo para mi… aparte, como ya deben saber, el jefe de mi departamento, esta por cambiar, y es el hijo de Boris, y creo que la mayoría que trabaja en el Ministerio sabe cómo es… y no iba a permitir que me insultara dos veces, así que renuncie antes de que me despidiera – les dije de los más normal, Harry me miraba con una cara de "que estás haciendo", Albus estaba de lo más normal y sonreía, y Snape… me miraba de una manera desconfiada, de… no lo sé… era una cara de "o sea, no te creo nada"… luego de unos segundos, Sirius Black, irrumpió el silencio…

**-Bueno, creo que esto se merece un brindis**… - dijo poniéndose de pie – **por Hermione… porque al fin dejo ese horrible y estresante trabajo que le alejaba de sus amigos, su familia, y porque ahora si le podremos mandar las cartas a su casa y no a su oficina de la cárcel, digo… el Ministerio… - **dijo riéndose, todos brindaron, pero pude notar algo, Snape no dejaba de mirarme, y creo que hizo una mueca, creo que era una sonrisa… sabia que tendríamos que hablar más tarde y así fue, antes de irse me dio que vendría mañana para hablar sobre todo eso de la ayuda de las pociones… creo que si fue un bue día


	7. Corriendo autos y ¿Snape celoso?

**Mi siguiente capítulo, este va a empezar toda esa locura de la lista de deseos, van a participar, Harry, Ginny, los niños… yo, personalmente siempre quise hacer algo así, entonces, creo que tratare de hacerlo realidad atreves de Hermione, bueno aquí se los dejo…**

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

Esa mañana, Hermione se levantó tarde, de hecho, ella no se levantó, su gato la levanto, le mordía la oreja para despertarla; con una sonrisa se estiro, hoy iba a darles una sorpresa a la familia Potter, estaba por bajar de la cama, cuando un dolo punzante en una de sus costillas le hizo gritar, tanto que la dejo tirada en el suelo, al lado de su cama, era un dolor punzante, era como si una aguja te atravesara, era como si trataran de sacarte un dedo a tirones, con una mano se sujetaba la costilla derecha y con la otra se aferraba a el edredón de la cama, las cosas a su alrededor estaban temblando, su gato salto de la cama y se acercó a ella, con un último grito, todo acabo, había liberado magia en ese proceso, estaba muy cansada, pero con un rápido movimiento salió corriendo al baño, y se dejó caer al lado del WC, y vomito todo lo que su estómago tenia, hasta que comenzó a vomitar agua, cuando todo acabo, tiro de la cadena, se levantó débilmente y se apoyó en el lavabo para enjuagarse la boca, se percató que de su boca salía un hilo de sangre, se tocó ese líquido rojo espeso, se miró al espejo, su piel ya era como papel, sus ojeras estaban pronunciadas, parecía que no hubiese comido en días – **está comenzando** – dijo, se limpió, y con cuidado bajo a la cocina, no tenía mucha hambre, pero debía comer, si quería hacer todo lo que se había planeado hacer hoy día, debía hacerlo, aparte, no podía estar mal, y no tenía nada que ver con que Snape iba a venir a visitarla hoy, para hablar sobre su ayuda con las pociones….

Se dirigió a la cocina, y se preparó algo delicioso para ella, y por supuesto su gatito, ese minino que le hacía levantarse, preparo jugo de naranja, tostadas, y todo lo que encontró en el refrigerador, a su gato su alimento balanceado, se fue a dar un baño relajante, y se puso a pensar… y si no había suficiente tiempo, si en verdad hacia esto por nada, si iba a desperdiciar su tiempo de vida en cumplir fantasías en vez de tener una buena calidad de vida, de verdad valía la pena todo eso…. Claro que sí, ese era su ideal, disfrutar su vida al máximo, aunque tuviera que salar de un avión en paracaídas, que pensaba hacerlo, muy pronto, con esa carga de pensamientos positivos salía de la bañera y se cambió, una polera blanca con negra, unos jeans, zapatillas, el cabello suelto, era muy casual, y muy a la moda, llamo a la casa de los Potter diciendo que iba a ir a las 10:30… eran aproximadamente las 10, le quedaba media hora para organizar toda la sorpresa, hizo llamadas y reservo el lugar, mientras iba viendo todo eso, se dio cuenta de que ya eran la hora, y se apareció en Grimmauld Place.

Toco la puerta y un sonriente Harry le recibió con un cálido abrazo

**-Mione que sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – **

**-¿Qué no puedo ver a mi hermano, porque si? –**

**- claro que puedes, ven pasa **– y se adentraron en la casa, en la sala en donde había una televisión, y una consola, y dos viciosos niños jugando, y una niña pelirroja diciendo:

**-¿Ya es mi turno?** – dijo quejándose

**-aun no, faltan 5 minutos** – dijo James, que estaba jugando a las carreras con Albus Severus, cada uno con esos volantes de juguetes de la consola, y se movían como si de verdad condujeran un auto de carrera

**-eso dijiste hace 10 minutos** – le dijo, la joven se volteó y su rostros se ilumino, cuando vio a la castaña – **tía Mione** –grito, y con esa exclamación, los niños fueron a abrazarla.

**- ¿es verdad que traes una sorpresa?** – le dijo James

-**JAMES** – le dijo Ginny que hacia su aparición por las escaleras **– primero saluda.**

- sí, así es, traigo una sorpresa, pero… no está conmigo, tenemos que ir a buscarla – dijo graciosa, Ginny se le acerco y la saludo, también le pregunto qué estaba pasando. Ella le respondió que era una sorpresa – chicos, ¿les gusta los carros? –

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La familia Potter con Hermione se aparecieron en una pista de carreras, eran esas pistas para los corredores aficionados, esos deportes de carros de Fórmula 1, los niños al ver los autos de verdad, saltaban y gritaban de alegría.

-**Hermione, esto es increíble, gracias, mil gracias** – le dijo Ginny abrazándola, estaba emocionada, como toda madre al ver a sus hijos así de alegres, luego fue a buscarlos, los niños, ya se habían metido en la pista – **LILY, JAMES, ALBUS…VENGAN ACA-** les grito.

**-Mione, no sé cómo agradecerte, nunca había visto a mis hijos tan felices, **gracias – le dijo Harry

**- puedes pagármelo, cuando te gane las tres carreras, jajajaja** – le contesto, en eso, volvió a sentir un pequeño dolor en su costilla, y se la agarro

**-Mione ¿estás bien? –** le dijo Harry, sujetándola, ella se soltó casi al instante

**-sí, estoy bien** – le dijo, luego caminaron hacia el encargado, Hermione pago lo que se necesita, y entraron a los vestidores, cada uno se cambió de ropa, eran 6, entonces serian 3 equipos, los rojos, los azules, y los amarillos, Ginny hizo equipo con su hija, Harry con James, y Albus Severus con Hermione, los equipos subieron a sus carros, eran 3 vueltas por cada carrera, era como jugar el video juego, así que los niños eran unos expertos, mas Ginny y Harry tenían sus dificultades, pero el encargado les explico cómo debían acelerar, parar, etc. Etc.

Cada uno se alisto, el equipo Harry eran los rojos, el equipo Ginny, los amarillos, y el equipo Hermione los azules, el semáforo estaba en rojo, luego cambio en amarillo, los motores se oían, y el verde, cada uno piso su acelerador hasta el fondo, los autos arrancaron a una gran velocidad, rápidamente el equipo rojo tomo la delantera, le seguían de cerca los azules y luego los amarillo, y contra todo pronóstico, la pequeña Lily, se llevó la delantera, cada equipo podía comunicarse, por medio de unos radios que habían en los cascos, y Albus Severus le decía lo que tenía que hacer a Hermione

**-cuidado, viene una curva peligrosa, desacelera…** - le decía, los carros iban a gran velocidad, ya estaban en 3 vuelta, iba el rojo, el azul, el rojo, el amarillo, el azul, el amarillo, el azul… y gano el equipo de Hermione, siguieron jugando, en total fueron unas 5 carreras de las cuales, dos gano el equipo azul, dos gano el equipo rojo, y 1 gano el equipo amarillo…

Luego de eso se fueron a comer en un restaurante muggle, los niños estaban contentos con los recuerdos de la pista de carreras, cuando terminaron de comer, Harry le ofreció a Hermione acompañarle a su casa, pero ella se negó, quería caminar, sus piernas estaban dormidas de estar doblada dentro del carro de carreras, se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino; Hermione iba caminando por las calles, viendo los aparadores de las tiendas, y vio más adelante a Mike, el profesor acosador de baile, y venia justo por la misma vereda que ella, la castaña giro sobre sus talones y regreso sobre sus pasos, hasta meterse en una tienda de ropa muggle, creyó que lo había perdido, pero Mike había entrado en el tienda, ella cogió ropa, lentes de sol, y comenzó a mirarse en un espejo, creyó que se fue hasta que un cálido aliento se posó cerca de su oído – **te esperare ansioso el martes, Hermione…** - le dijo y se fue, Hermione estaba en problemas, decía conseguir una pareja de baile, porque si dejaba de ir, las chicas le preguntarían que paso y en serio no quería que eso pasara, aparte que Mike podría hacer la locura de visitarla a su casa, estaba en serio problemas, muchos problemas.

Camino a casa, eran las 4, Severus le dijo ayer que iba a venir a las 4:30 para hablar de las pociones curativas, tenía que alistar los exámenes falsos, ocultar las cartas de San Mungo, etc. Cuando todo acabo, llego Severus, toco la puerta y ella le abrió.

**-Buenas tardes, Señorita Granger** – le dijo saludándola con una reverencia

**- buenas tarde profesor Snape, pase por favor** – le dijo haciéndose a un lado, este entro y su capa negra ondeo, se abrieron paso a la sala y se sentaron en los sillones, los papeles falsos de San Mungo estaban encima de la mesita de café de la sala, Snape saco de su capa un cuaderno pequeño, de color negro, que novedad.

**- aquí tengo unas anotaciones que pude hacer, es lo básico en lo que queremos tratar, una lista de cosas y lo que pude ver según el expediente de su amiga** – me dijo abriendo el cuadernillo

**- muchas gracias, no sé cómo agradecérselo –**

**-ahórrese los agradecimientos Granger, aunque es una lástima que aún no conozca a la persona que trato de ayudar, ¿podría decirme si ha presentado algunos síntomas?** – Me dijo aun sin mirarme – tal vez me sirva para saber qué es lo que la poción necesita –

**- bueno… emm… ella me llamo esta mañana… estaba asustada… decía que había tenido un dolor punzante en su costilla derecha y que luego empezó a vomitar, hasta que le salía sangre…. ¿eso es normal? – **le dio preocupada

**-claro que no… Granger necesitare muestras de su sangre, y… ¿usted que ha conseguido?** – le pregunto al fin mirándole

**-¿Qué he conseguido? –** le pregunto confundida

**- sí, no pretende que yo haga esto solo ¿verdad? **– le dijo sarcásticamente

**-no, lo único que ella me ha logrado decir son algunos de sus síntomas, y unas vitaminas que le faltan, están en el expediente, si gusta puede mirarlo** – le dijo y Snape se puso a leer.

**- así como va, dudo que su amiga sobreviva por dos meses, de hecho, hasta puedo sentir pena por la joven, le hacen falta casi todas las vitaminas que el cuerpo necesita – **le dijo aun sin dejar de leer, Hermione sintió que su corazón se oprimía, lo último que quería es que sintieran pena por ella y Snape venía a su casa a decirle que moriría más rápido que inmediatamente, pero debía ser fuerte…

**- bueno, entonces según usted… ¿Qué debería hacer? – **

**- primero sé que usted no es la única que ha tenido esta enfermedad-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabe? –**

**No interrumpa…** **bueno, mañana ira a buscar los demás expedientes de los otros pacientes con esta misma enfermedad, trate de buscar similitudes, características, síntomas, lo que sea, con tal de que haya una conexión, yo vendré mañana a recoger esos datos y comenzar en la elaboración de la poción, hable con su amiga, para que me dé una muestra de su sangre, y mándemela** … - luego hubo un silencio, en eso sonó el reloj, eran las 5 de la tarde, el profesor pidió usar el baño y ella le indico, cuando volvió, tomo su capa y estaba por despedirse cuando Hermione se armó de valor y le dijo – ¿**quisiera tomar el té, conmigo, profesor? – **

**-Granger, estaba por irme, no quiero incomodarla** – le dijo tratando de irse

**-no me molesta, usted ha venido para ayudarme y seria descortés de mi parte no invitarle a toma el té ¿acepta mi invitación?** - le dijo con una mirada de esperanza

**-… … está bien, pero solo será un rato** – le dijo volviéndose a sentar

**- gracias, voy a preparar él te** – le dijo pasando a la cocina, Snape se quedó en la sala, se levantó y se paseó por esa salita, vio que Hermione no cambiaba en nada, seguía siendo extremadamente organizada con sus cosas, su colección de libros parecía que no tenía fin, veía las fotos en sus marcos, se le veía feliz, al parecer la pasaba bien sin él…NO, ¿Cómo PODIA PENSAR EN ESO?... ya debía alejar eso de su mente… seguía viendo las fotos, ella con los hijos de Potter, con los Weasley, con sus compañeros de trabajo, con Krum… ¿CON KRUM?... ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿Y PORQUE SE ABRAZABAN?... al parecer Hermione si había vuelto a rehacer su vida, aunque era extraño que solo hubiera una solo foto de ellos, después todos eran diferentes personas, también era extraño que él no hubiera ido a esa fiesta de ayer, en su mente se preguntó si ella había rehecho su vida, tal vez si tendría novio, este le trataría bien, en sus cavilaciones se perdía, hasta que una voz femenina le saco de sus pensamientos – **perdón, pero no tengo galletas, así que no le importaría comer estos cupcakes de chocolate que guarde ayer, tuve que esconderlos para que no se los comieran –** le dijo poniendo una bandeja con las tazas y los postrecitos en la mesita de café, todo se veía delicioso.

**- por favor sírvase** – le dijo sentándose, Snape le imito y también se sirvió, - **y… ¿Cómo va el colegio?** – le dijo buscando una conversación

**- bien… sigue siendo una guardería de mocosos incompetentes, adolecentes hormonados, y jóvenes que de seguro recusan otro año… -** le dijo casi sin mirarla, le prestaba más atención a los cupcakes

**-ok… emmm… y…** - la castaña no sabía que decir

**- Srta. Granger, lamento preguntarle esto, pero… ¿porque dejo el Ministerio? – le pregunto, ahora si mirándola – quiero la verdad, porque no le creo nada de eso, de que usted ya no lo soportaba, porque de haber sido así, usted hubiese renunciado desde hace… ¿dos años?** – le dijo, tomando el té y cogiendo un pastelito

**- bueno… es… por mi amiga, quiero estar todo el tiempo libre posible ayudándola a tratar de sobrellevar esto –**

**- bueno, no le de muchas esperanzas, creo que ya es momento de que acepte la realidad y no lo sé, comience a prepararse, para ese día –** le dijo dándole una mordida al pastel.

**- emmm… ¿podríamos cambiar de tema? ¿Por qué no me habla de cómo ha estado usted?** – le pregunto nerviosa

- **yo he estado bien – **

**-no me refería a eso, me preguntaba si usted había no lo sé… ido de vacaciones o había salido con alguien –**

**- eso es mi vida privada y debe quedarse así** – le dijo cortantemente – **pero… puedo ver que usted no ha perdido tiempo **– le dijo vagamente

**-¿a qué se refiere? –**

**- me refiero a sus fotos, creo que usted ha tenido más tiempo que yo para salir, disfrutar, divertirse con los amigos, y con personas más que amigos** – le dijo desinteresadamente, pero se notaba en sus ojos como los celos lo mataban – **usted hace una buena pareja con Krum ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan, Granger?**

**- ¿Qué?...yo no estoy con Viktor… no le negare que hemos salido un par de veces** – le dijo, fue cuando ella noto los celos en su máscara de frialdad, ella lo conocía muy bien, después de tantos años de convivencia, era difícil no saber que le pasaba **- … y le digo… sabe besar bien** – le dijo echando más leña al fuego junto con una sonrisa picara

**- no me interesa como es el Sr. Krum - **

**- acaso esta celoso, Snape **– le dijo retándole, este alzo una ceja y le dedico una mirada sarcástica, luego se levantó y tomo su capa

**- jamás lo dude Srta. Granger, yo de hecho debería agradecerle a Krum por haberle hecho caso** – le dijo poniéndose la prenda

**- ¿Qué?... ¿y usted me va a decir que también ha dejado toda una hilera de corazones rotos? – **

**-claro que si… muchas de mis amantes me han dicho que soy el mejor **– le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa triunfante, y llena de orgullo **– muchas gracias por el té, y por favor no se olvide lo que le pedí, vendré mañana a las 5 –** dijo esto se retiró, dejando a una muy celosa Hermione.


	8. la verdad sale a la luz

**Bien me canse de mentir, bueno, de hecho… Hermione se cansó de mentir, en este capítulo, dirá la verdad, su mentecita ya no podrá más, bueno, ella no lo dirá, Snape se enterara, pero este cometerá una error al hacerlo, esta es una pésima introducción, pero hago lo que puedo, no soy perfecta, recuerden que esto no es mío, la idea sí, pero los personajes no, son de la maravillosa, única y creativa J.K. Rowling…. No se olviden de comentar, saludos…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione despertó en el baño de su cuarto, estaba pálida y sudorosa, babeaba y se veía deshidratada, estaba junto al inodoro, cuando despertó comenzó a vomitar otra vez, había repetido esa acción 6 veces en la noche, estaba cansada, con pesar y mucho tambaleo, se levantó, se enjuago la boca y arrastrándose se levantó para ir a recostarse en su cama, eran las 7, no tenía hambre todavía, su gato apareció, y se recostó con ella, este sobaba su cabecita con la cara de ella, este gato, podía ser más humano que todos sus amigos, él siempre estaba ahí

**-Crookshanks… ¿Qué será de ti, cuando yo no este? **- le dijo acariciándole, este solo se acurruco más – **sé que nadie te cuidara como yo lo hago, pero prométeme que no me vas a olvidar… ¿de acuerdo?** –le dijo conteniendo sus lágrimas, ella no quería seguir así, no quería derrumbarse, necesitaba alguien de quien aferrarse, pero solo lo tenía a ese minino, y con eso bastaba y sobraba, no necesitaba de nadie más, él lo comprendía muy bien, de hecho, más que sus amigos**… - vamos… a empezar otro día –** dijo después de media hora, cuando se levantó a prepararse un desayuno, rico y nutritivo, necesitaba vitaminas, eso había dicho Snape, así que… ¿que perdía si lo hacía?

Después de desayunar, se fue a dar un baño, y a cambiarse, debía ir a San Mungo, debía buscar los datos que Snape necesitaba, y de paso, sacarse la muestra de sangre, se puso su chaqueta y partió hacia San Mungo, uso la entrada que conectaba dicha institución con el mundo muggle, ¿era extraño ver a una joven muy bien vestida entrar a una tienda sucia y abandonada?... no, claro que no, eso es lo más común del mundo… al entrar a la institución, la castaña hablo con la Recepcionista, esta le dijo que podía encontrar al Dr. Watson en su oficina, que en este momento estaba libre, Hermione camino por ese pasillo que había cambiado su vida, toco suavemente **– adelante** – recibió por respuesta, tomo aire y entro en la habitación, el Dr. Watson alzo la vista de los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, y se puso de pie, estaba sorprendido, no esperaba verla

-**Hermione… ¿Cómo estás? Ven siéntate** – le dijo ofreciéndole el asiento, la castaña se sentó y lo saludo **- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?... ¿estás bien? –**

**- sí, he… he estado relativamente bien…** - le dijo desviando la mirada

**- no entiendo… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? –** le dijo tomándole una mano

**- …. …. …. Bueno, he estado teniendo esos malestares… **- el doctor le miraba como si ella tuviese algo más que agregar – **yo… he estado vomitando… sangre… y he tenido dolores en esta parte y tanto era que mi magia se escapaba de mi cuerpo** - le dijo tocándose la costilla derecha

**-mira… esto es normal, para eso vendrás los miércoles, esto se debe a la falta de vitaminas en tu cuerpo… generalmente, según otros expedientes, solía empezar más tarde, pero cada cuerpo es diferente…** - le dijo tranquilamente

- **Doctor, de eso quería hablarle. Quisiera saber,… como fue… el… el… desarrollo, de esta enfermedad en los otros pacientes, para saber que esperar** – le dijo, no encontraba las palabras para pedirlo

**- bueno… sé que la mayoría de pacientes tuvo pesadillas que los volvían locos y tenían ataques como los tuyos, pero de eso no se mas, no es una enfermedad que se consulte mucho, pero si gustas puedo pedir permiso para que investigues aquí en mi oficina, no puedes llevarte los expedientes a casa – **

**- no se preocupe, aquí está bien, traje un cuadernillo para apuntar** - le dijo sacando la libreta de su bolso -…**ah y una cosa más – **

**- sí, lo que desees** – le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para ir a buscar los expedientes

**- necesito que me dé una muestra de mi sangre, por favor** – eso hizo voltear inmediatamente al doctor

- **¿para qué? Por favor Hermione, dime que no te estas obsesionando con esta enfermedad** - le dijo

**- no, pero… una amigo se ofreció a ayudarme, pero como es pocionista, creé poder encontrar una cura o algo así, pero yo voy a seguir con mi vida, quiero viajar y conocer lugares – **

**-pues me parece muy bien, esta increíble que te alejes de tu enfermedad y te concentres en vivir, en cuanto a lo de tu muestra de sangre, te la doy después de que analices los expediente ¿te parece?-**

-**claro que si –**

**- bueno ahora vuelvo **– le dijo saliendo de la habitación, no paso unos minutos hasta que volvió con unos 20 expedientes, y se los dejo en la mesa, y le deseo suerte.

Hermione saco su libreta y su pluma, abrió el primer informe, era de una chica, una joven llamada Jacqueline Fernández, edad: 30 años, Estatus de Sangre: Mestiza, presentaba los mismos síntomas que yo, excepto que… a ella tuvieron que internarla, por los desmayos y espasmos.

Siguiente, nombre: Emma Ternon, edad: 25 años, Estatus de sangre: hija de muggles, casi todo lo que he pasado, se suicidó por las pesadillas tan constantes que se presentaban.

Siguiente, nombre: Matt Barry, edad: 28 años, Estatus de sangre: hijo de muggles, se lo detectaron muy tarde, era pálido y a la semana de esta cita tuvieron que internarlo, murió de un paro cardiaco

Nombre: Dennis Brown, edad: 32 años, estatus de sangre: Mestizo, estuvo en tratamiento, administrándole pociones y contra maleficios, pero murió al segundo intento

Nombre: Jennifer Carter, edad: 29 años, estatus de sangre: Mestiza, estuvo junto con su hermano en los tratamientos, pero ella murió a los 2 meses de ser detectado.

Nombre: Dan Carter, edad: 30 años, estatus de sangre: Mestizo, estuvo en tratamiento con su hermana, este murió un mes después que su hermana

Nombre: Alice Waters, edad: 25 años, estatus de sangre: hija de muggles, murió en su casa sin que se le detectaran, después de las pruebas se dio a conocer su enfermedad.

Nombre: Carolina Blake, edad: 30 años, estatus de sangre: pura, murió en el hospital después de 3 meses de tratamiento, pálida, con vómitos, paros cardiacos, espasmos y pesadillas.

Nombre: Edward Montenegro, edad: 35 años, estatus de sangre: hijo de muggles, presentaba los mismos síntomas que yo, pero según los reportes los cambios que presentaban eran por intervalos de tiempo, tres días estaba muy bien de salud, y dos días empeoraba de manera radical

Nombre: Charles Lancaster, edad: 34 años, estatus de sangre: mestizo, fue detectado muy tarde, a la semana murió, tenía espasmos y paros cardiacos

Hermione no podía seguir leyendo, no se sentía bien, no podía creer todo lo que decía en esos viejos papeles… ¿iba a morir de una manera desastrosa? ¿Tanto podían atormentar las pesadillas al punto de suicidarse? ¿Cuántos paros cardiacos podía tener? … siempre pensó que morirá en su cama cuando ya fuera una mujer muchos años, dormiría y no despertaría más, de una manera tranquila, no así… pero debía concentrarse, no, no iba a morir así, ella era Hermione Granger, una heroína de la guerra, no iba a dejar que algo así la deprimiera tanto, se secó las lágrimas y ojeo rápidamente el resto, se dio cuenta de algunas similitudes, así que las anoto, en eso entro el Dr. Watson.

**-aquí traje lo necesario para tu muestra de sangre… ¿estás bien? -** le dijo acercándose

- **sí, es que… solo… no quiero morir así… es… tan difícil ver cómo es que voy a morir… que...** – le dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas.

**- escúchame… sé que es difícil, pero así es la realidad, lo importante es que estaremos aquí para ayudarte, podemos internarte y podrás pasar el mejor mes, lleno de cuidados y así no sentirás tanto dolor cuando eso pase… -**

**-no, yo quiero vivir… lo poco que me queda, pero quiero vivir…** - le dijo sin mirarlo **- ¿me tomaras la muestra de sangre?** – pregunto arremangándose la manga dejando ver la vena de su brazo

**-sí, claro** – le dijo sacando agujas y un tarrito pequeños para la muestra, al igual que alcohol y algodón – **esto te dolerá un poquito…**

**0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione había almorzado en la calle, y comenzó a ver las comparaciones, datos, fechas, edad, estatus de sangre, pudo ver que había similitudes, como las edades, solo le pasaban a las personas de 25 a 35 años, la sangre no tenía nada que ver, todo empezaba con la palidez, y terminaba con estar postrado en una cama sin poder moverte porque no sientes tu cuerpo, comienzas a temblar y te mata un paro, hay pesadillas, vómitos, etc. Lo más extraño, es que a las personas que le daban esa enfermedad no tenían ni un antecedente médico y en lo mejor de su juventud y adultez pasaba eso, tal vez… sea una enfermedad que nazca con la persona pero solo está dormida hasta que madura en esas edades y… te mata… eso fue lo que pensó

Hermione envió la muestra de sangre a Snape y volvió a su casa, se pasó casi toda la tarde ordenado sus asuntos, las pistas falsas para Snape, y luego se pasó viendo televisión, encontró una película – **Alicia en el país de las maravillas de Tim Burton… he leído el libro pero… ¿Cómo será esta versión? –** estuvo viendo la película, a su lado estaba su gato y más tarde estaría una caja de pañuelos.

Severus Snape entro por la chimenea, a través de la red de polvos Flu, escucho unos gemidos y llantos provenientes de la sala de la casa de la castaña, camino hacia esta y la encontró llorando frente al televisor **- …. El nunca volverá a amar en su vida** – ella todavía no se había percatado de que Snape estaba ahí, y este le miraba con una cara de "esta tipa ya se volvió loca"

**-"volveré cuando menos lo esperes**" – se escuchaba en el televisor, una chica rubia vestida con una armadura le hablaba a un hombre de cabellos anaranjados y con un sombrero raro

**- NO ES CIERTO…** - grito Hermione tirando una almohada al televisor, hecha un mar de lagrimas

**- "te vas a olvidar de mi…"** – el hombre parecía que contenía las ganas de llorar

**-"eso no es vierto, jamás te olvidaría… ¿sombrerero, en que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?"-**

**-"la verdad no tengo idea" **– Snape se cansó de tanto teatro, era ridículo llorar por una película, y menos una en donde todo era… ¿extraño?, si esa era la palabra… Severus seguía viendo a la joven prácticamente echada en su sillón sollozando por la dramática pareja

**-Miss Granger… ¿está bien**? – le dijo tocando su hombro

**- ah… Sev…, Snape ¿no llegabas más tarde?** – le dijo sorprendida, y secándose rápidamente las lagrimas

**- no Miss Granger, iba a venir a las 5, son las 5:05 pm… por favor dígame que no ha estado llorando con esa película –**

**-no, claro que no…de hecho si… wow ya son las 5, he perdido la noción del tiempo – **

**-¿usted cree?... porque no hacemos lo que he venido hacer ¿le parece? **– le dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salita en donde habían tomado el té la vez pasada, apago la televisión y salió tras él, se detuvo para sacar del librero su cuadernillo en donde había anotado todo lo descubierto, en ese mismo librero escondía los informes verdaderos

**- bueno, debo decirle que he logrado averiguar mucho, aparte de que pude mandarle la muestra de sangre, encontré todo esto** – le dijo sentándose, este la imito – **primero, que solo se presenta a las personas de 25 a 35 años, segundo, no importa qué clase de estatus de sangre tengas, tercero **– tomo aire y continuo mientras que con su mano apuntaba los datos del libro **– generalmente le pasa a las mujeres y cuarto… bueno no estoy muy segura de esto… … creo que es como si la enfermedad tuviera vida propia **– Snape se le quedo mirando – **sí, es como si naciera con la persona, esta enfermedad está dormida y cuando su ocupante madura la enfermedad despierta, por eso mato a las personas jóvenes, no he podido leer más expedientes que no digan que pasen más de los 35 años, ¿Qué cree? –**

**- interesante Granger, muy bien hecho – **Snape seguía leyendo – **y casi todo los síntomas son por falta de nutrientes, lo raro es que ninguno de los pacientes tenia antecedentes médicos ¿cierto**? –Hermione asintió – **bien… wow, ¿matarse por las pesadillas?... debieron ser horribles ¿verdad? –** Dijo casi en un susurro, Snape empezaba a tutearla – **bueno, creo que ya tenemos como empezar, tengo la muestra de sangre que ya analice, y los nutrientes que más necesitan también se cuáles son, sin embargo aún necesito ver a su amiga… es importante, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas y cosas así – **

**- no se preocupe, yo le traigo la información –** le dijo la castaña mirándose los zapatos - ¿**cree que pueda lograrlo? –**

**- espero que si **– le dijo en un tono serio, estuvieron en silencio y más silencio hasta que la castaña le interrumpió, cuando Snape la vio hablar creyó que le invitaría a tomar el té, pero eso no era lo que iba a decir

**-… le importa si lo dejo solo, necesito usar el baño – **

**-claro… -** le dijo como si no le importara

- **¿Snape? –** Este alzo la mirada **– ¿le gustaría quedarse a tomar el té? –**

**- si es necesario…** -dijo con sarcasmo

**-ok –** Hermione desapareció por el pasillo, y se encerró en el baño de abajo, Snape se levantó y se paseo aburrido por el salón, observaba las fotografías, cuando vio la de ella con Krum, volteo la foto, así esta daba a la pared, seguía paseándose y revoloteando las cosas de la castaña, paso por su libreo y vio que un folder apenas sobresalía del estante perfectamente ordenado, miro hacia el pasillo ella todavía no regresaba, su curiosidad pudo más que él, tomo el folder, era extraño, tenía el logo de San Mungo…

Abrió el informe, la primera página en blanco, la segunda decía: "_resultados de los análisis de Hermione J. Granger"_ ¡¿Qué?! Pensó Snape, esto no pida ser cierto, entonces… siguió leyendo_… "la paciente Hermione Granger, tiene la enfermedad incurable que por el momento no tiene nombre, fue detectado completamente hace 3 meses, se verá si requerirá tratamiento…_ "¿tratamiento? ¿Pero de que está hablando?... _"caso tomado por el Dr. Watson…"…_ ese era el doctor que siempre le atendía… "_antecedentes: ninguno, Estatus de sangre: hija de muggles, Edad: 27 años, Sexo: femenino, Origen: ingles, síntomas: hasta ahora solo la palidez…"_ Hermione… no existía ninguna Camille Leduc y nunca existió, ella le había mentido, y de la forma más descaradamente posible, ella…

**-¿Qué haces?** – le dijo en un tono serio y desafiante, la castaña apareció por donde se fue, lo miraba sorprendida y dolida, vio el informe en las manos del pocionista, se acercó hasta él y se lo arrebato **– no tienes por qué rebuscar mis cosas… ¿Qué has hecho? –** Le dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas - **LO HAS LEIDO… ¿porque?** – le dijo

**- y todavía crees que puedes reclamarme, cómo pudiste hacerme esto –**

**-ESTO NO TIENE PORQUE AFECTARTE, NO ERES TU QUIEN SE VA A MORIR – **

**- SI ME AFECTA… tú me mentiste**, me engañaste… ME USASTE… -

-NO… **NO TE USE… quería ayuda, quería tiempo, no sabía a quién acudir, habrá un momento en donde ni siquiera poder caminar yo sola, necesitaba que me ayudarías, no se lo pedí a alguien más porque… tu eres la única persona que sabía que podría ayudarme… PERO SI NO QUIERES DIME… DIMELO… DIME QUE NO ME QUERIAS AYUDA… así te podrás largar –**

**- ME ENGAÑASTE… -**

**-PERO DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO, YO NO TE ENGAÑE, PORQUE SI O SI ALGUIEN SE VA A MORIR Y ESA VOY A SER YO… -** le dijo tratando de no llorar pero no lo conseguía – **LARGATE, LARGATE DE MI CASA, VETE… si alguna vez te rogué que te quedaras has lo que hiciste aquella vez y vete…** – la castaña abrió la herida que Snape creía haber logrado cerrar

**- NO GRANGER NO ME VOY A IR**- le dijo ella grito en desesperación y se alejó, trato de subir las escaleras pero Snape le agarro de la muñeca –

-**SUELTAME… -** le dijo apuntando con su varita, este la soltó, y ella subió hasta su habitación seguido de él, le cerró la puerta en la cara y le volvió a gritar –** VETE… NO TE QUIERO VER LARGO… VETE…por favor, no me lastimes más… - **este se quedó en frente de la puerta, su cara apegada a ella

-**por favor Granger… abra la puerta** – le dijo tratando de calmarse

**- váyase… de por terminado todo esto de la preparación de las pociones, no quiero volver a verlo… vete, Severus… -** Snape se separó de la puerta, estuvo un muy buen rato ahí, luego se sentó en el suelo, su espalda se recostaba en la pared al lado de la puerta que los separaba, podía escuchar los gemidos y llantos de dolor de la castaña, el gato de Hermione paso a su lado, Snape le miro, el minino le miro, este parecía molesto por que había hecho llorar a su ama, con su pata rasgo la puerta, después de unos cuantos segundos, esta se abrió apenas y el gato paso, rápidamente se volvió a cerrar, Snape no pudo ni siquiera acercarse, seguía sentado, la casa en total silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de la joven que había lastimado…


	9. Contrato

**Este capítulo creo que tal vez sea corto, de hecho no lo sé, en el anterior, Hermione le "grita" la verdad a Snape, pero yo nunca escribí que este se fuera, así que… se los dejo para que lo lean, no olviden que esto no me pertenece sino a J. , espero que les guste… muchos besos y abrazos, no se olviden de comentar… Agradecimientos a: Mama Shmi, YazminSnape, Yetsave y a Ivana Snape, por comentar mi último capítulo… besos...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione por fin había logrado calmar sus nervios, había estado llorando por un buen rato, a su lado se acurrucaba su gato, este toco su puerta y ella le dejo pasar, siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitaba, esperaba que Snape ya se hubiese ido… se logró sentar y fue al baño a mojarse los ojos irritados, suspiro y tomo a su gato entre sus brazos y abrió su puerta, miro a ambos lados, no había nadie, lentamente camino por el pasillo, tenía los pies descalzos y el piso se sentía frio y duro, siguió caminado trataba de apoyarse en la pared, pero solo se balanceaba, sus piernas estaba dormidas, bajo las escaleras, su cabello estaba pegado en su cara, sus ojos rojos al igual que sus mejillas y su nariz, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y temblaban… bajo poco a poco las escaleras

**-tienes hambre ¿verdad gatito?** – Le dijo acariciándole – **sí, yo también tengo hambre, pero ahora te preparo rico para que comas minino - **le dijo mientras dejaba a Crookshanks en el suelo de la cocina y sacaba su comida y le servía en su plato, este comía, ella sonrió tristemente y se dirigió a la salita en donde hace unos momento había discutido con Snape, todo estaba en completo silencio, las luces estaban apagadas, así que las encendió, grave error, sus ojos que recién habían dejado de llorar empezaron a dolerle, tomo unos segundos acostumbrarse a la luz de las lámparas, hasta que al fin lo logro, cuando se acostumbró avanzo unos cuantos pasos para darse cuenta de que su casa no estaba tal como la dejo, ya que primero vio en su librero que faltaba una pequeña caja donde estaban sus fotos, sus informes médicos y su sillón estaba volteado, pero podía ver la capa negra que sobresalía, Snape seguía ahí, ¿porque no se iba? - **¿Snape?... ¿porque no te vas**? – le dijo con voz ronca

**- Porque tenemos que hablar… Hermione** – le dijo mientras se volteaba junto con el sillón, en sus manos tenía una caja con unas fotos que ella conservaba, eran muy personales… **- por favor… - **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de que Hermione le volvió cerrar la puerta en la cara a Snape, este se quedó recostado al lado de su puerta, estaba en un estado de "shock"… ¿iba a morirse?... ¿cuándo?... ¿podría ayudarla?... ¿la había lastimado?... pues de eso si estaba seguro, claro que la había lastimado, ¿cómo pudo ser tan egoísta y ciego?...algo le pasaba y él lo estaba ignorando, ¿Cómo cayó en una mentira tan barata como esa? Con todos los años de espía, se preguntó cómo se dejó engañar… ni el mismo lo sabía, tal vez…. Y solo tal vez… su mente, su yo… quería volver a pensar que la castaña lo quería tener cerca, y lo enfermedad de la tal Camile solo era una excusa tonta, pero no… Camile, era Hermione, ella se iba a morir y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… más podía atrasarlo, pero ella no lo quería a ver ni en pintura, pero él podía arreglarlo, por Merlín, habían vivido juntos por tres años, como no podía conocerla para saber que debía hacer, ya que, Severus no la había superado…

Se levantó con sumo cuidado, no quería que ella lo oyera, pero creía que no lograría oírlo, ya que lloraba y sollozaba creyendo que no había nadie para que oyera el dolor que la mataba lentamente, aparte de la enfermedad, creyendo que él no estaría otra vez para ella, cuando más lo necesito… pero ahora sería diferente, ahora el sí estaría ahí, y nadie lo podría detener… con cuidado bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina, primero puso la tetera y espero que hirviera para poder prepararle un té a la castaña, ella necesitaba algo que le calmara los nervios, luego cuando esta hirvió y la apago rápidamente se fue a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones, volvió a darle un vistazo al expediente, pero solo hacía que este se sintiera peor, se levantó para guardarlo en el librero, y se dio cuenta de una cajita adornada que contenía fotos, así que las cogió y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, saco foto por foto, y se quedó mirándolas, habían varias donde estaban ella con sus ahijados, todos sonreían pero esas fotos daban los indicios de su enfermedad porque estaba muy pálida; había otras, en donde ella era más joven, como de la edad cuando estaba en el colegio, estaba con sus padres, ellos la tenían abrazada y Hermione mostraba una gran sonrisa, otras con sus compañeros de escuela, unas en donde estaba el trio dorado recibiendo sus honores al salvar al mundo mágica de la guerra contra el Lord, otras en donde… estaba con él, en los años en donde eran novios, eran las fotos de sus vacaciones en Francia, detrás de ellos se veía la torre Eiffel, ella sonreía y él… bueno trataba de hacerlo, recordaba bien cuando intentaron tomar esa foto, Hermione tuvo que pedirle a un total extraño que lo hiciera, y su francés tenía que practicarlo… en todas esas cavilaciones y sentimientos encontrados escucho una pequeña voz ronca que venía de arriba, al igual que el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, rápidamente apago la luz y volteo el sillón para que no lo viera…- ¿**Snape?... ¿porque no te vas?** – Le dijo después de unos minutos, ella se había percatado de su presencia, el volteo el sillón y le encaro

**- Porque tenemos que hablar… Hermione… por favor – **le suplico poniéndose de pie y dejando la caja a un lado junto con el expediente médico, se acercó a ella, podía notar como sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, pero aun así ella se negaba a que la viera llorar – **escúchame… sé que he sido un cretino y un bastardo… un maldito bastardo… pero quiero ayudarte, necesitas ayuda –**

**- yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie Snape, no necesito tu lastima –** dijo a la defensiva – **además tú lo dejaste muy en claro… no quieres ayudarme –**

**- yo… mira quiero ayudarte, Maldición, no sé cómo decirlo… quiero pasar este tiempo ayudándote, necesitas de alguien, veremos que dicen en San Mungo, haremos algo… -**

**-no Snape, tú mismo lo dijiste, no hay cura, me moriré… aparte, ¿Por qué quieres pasar esto conmigo? –** le dijo hipando

**- porque me necesitas… Maldita sea, yo te necesito** – esas palabras conmovieron a la castaña que rompió en llanto, sus piernas ya no la podían sostener así que cuando se sintió caer, Snape la abrazaba por la cintura, sus rostros se quedaron mirando, Snape tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y los De Hermione botaban sus lágrimas las cuales Snape limpio suavemente, nadie decía nada, solo se miraban, Severus dejo su mano en la mejilla de Hermione, poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando, Hermione le regalo una tímida sonrisa, el solo la miraba, la castaña puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del pocionista y sus labios le regalaron un tímido beso, uno de inseguridad pero al mismo tiempo de amor escondido por tantos años, Severus correspondió el beso, y ambos no se dieron cuenta cuando se sentaban en el sillón abrazados sin separar sus labios, se separaron para tomar aire, la castaña aún tenía los ojos cerrados y sus lágrimas volvían a caer, ella enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Snape y empezó a llorar, esto era duro para ella pero también para él, cuando la castaña se calmó, este se levantó y fue a la cocina, ninguno de los dos se hablaban querían procesar lo que había pasado, Snape volvió con una infusión que la Gryffindor no tardo en tomar, después de un largo silencio, ella se levantó y le dijo con la voz ronca – **bien… si vas ayudarme, necesito que firmes algo, es importante….** – le dijo caminando hasta su estudio, donde saco su agenda donde apuntaba los días que le quedaban y un pergamino en blanco, mojo su pluma y en ella escribió, después de y le paso el contrato a Snape, quien lo leyó detenidamente:

"**Yo, Severus Snape Prince, maestro de Hogwarts, pocionista, y mago: **

**Me comprometo a brindarle mi ayuda a Hermione Granger, por todo el tiempo que ella crea necesario, debo de cumplir los "caprichos" que ella necesite, y brindarle mi apoyo, también me comprometo a dejarla cuando ella me lo diga, no molestarla, y no buscarla cuando ella me diga que debo irme… sobretodo debo acompañarla y hacer lo que ella diga en los viajes que debe realizar debido a su enfermedad…**

**Firma de Hermione Granger : -**

**Firma de Severus Snape: -**

Severus acabo de leer el contrato y no dudo ni un segundo en firmar, y debió de admitir que en un principio lo hizo por pena a la pobre castaña, pero luego dejo al lado la nostalgia que sentía por Hermione y puso su mejor mascara de frialdad y se lo entrego para que ella firmara, de la varita de Hermione que estaba en el escritorio salieron unas luces en forma de cintas de color plata y estas adornaron el contrato, ahora este era mágico, y Snape estaría atado a todo lo que Hermione deseara hasta que ella decidiera que ya no lo necesitaba más…

**-bien, ahora… debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga, y lo primero… creo que sería que… deberías olvidar lo que acaba de pasar en la sala… no quiero que…** - Hermione seguía mirando le contrato, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos ya que sabía que si lo hacía, no haría otra cosa más que besarlo **– te acerques mucho a mi… porque terminaría dañándote, y no quiero que eso pase… seria lo último que quisiera que pasara… -** agrego

**- bien Granger… nada paso –** le dijo dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración que no pasó desapercibido por la castaña, en su mente, maldecía haberla besado, el de verdad quería pasar tiempo con ella, y no como una niñera o enfermero, como algo que de verdad ella recordaría - **solo tengo una pregunta… ¿alguien más sabe de esto? –**

**-no, solo Harry y tú, y por eso nadie debe de enterarse, lo último que quiero es que me tengan postrada en una cama y me tengan lastima… ¿algo más? – **

**- sí, ¿qué es eso de viajes? – **pregunto Snape levantando una ceja, Hermione le miro a los ojos y dijo con una sonrisa picara

**- ya lo veras, Severus…. Ya lo veras… ah y algo más, mañana debes venir temprano, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar… y ¿porque no me acompañas a cenar? Ya es tarde… **- le dijo acariciándole una mejilla y saliendo de seguro a la cocina, Severus solo le siguió algo atontado y mirando la forma de caminar de la castaña, le iba a costar trabajo alejarse de ella…


	10. Tango

**Bueno espero que este capítulo les emocione, este es de la idea de Ivana Snape, espero que te guste, no soy muy buena describiendo las cosas así que mejor se los dejo aquí, el próximo del proximo capítulo será en el extranjero ya que nuestra pareja empezara a viajar. Besos…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Hermione estaba recostada en su sillón, estaba leyendo, o mejor dicho, releyendo el libro que Harry le había prestado, hoy era Martes, ya había desayunado, ya había marcado otro día en su agenda, ya había alimentado a su gato y ya se había cambiado para ir a su clase de baile, otra vez llevaba esas pantalonetas negras y esa falda corta también negra, al igual que su camiseta de tirantes blancos, y sus zapatos bajos para el baile, su bolso ya estaba listo al igual que el resto, solo quedaba esperar a Severus, no sabía la sorpresa que se tenía ella en su traviesa mente, no iba a bailar con Mike, ni en sueños o en pesadillas, sabía que Snape no bailaba o seo creía, así que no importaba si no sabía, la cosa era no bailar con Mike.

Snape entro por la chimenea, y se quedó mirando el traje que la castaña usaba mientras se levantaba del sillón, el pobre hombre no sabía porque estaba ahí o porque ella vestía de esa forma, pero a juzgar por el conjunto sabia dos cosas: era un traje para practicar baile, y segundo se veía increíblemente sexy en el…

**-al fin llegas, ten** – le dijo acercándose le y dándole un beso en la mejilla, también le acerco un paquete que parecía ser ropa envuelta.

**-¿qué es esto? ¿Y porque me llamaste? **– Le dijo alzando una ceja y el paquete **- sabes que tengo mejores cosas que hacer –**

**- prometiste cumplir con todos mis caprichos, así que no te quejes y ahora sígueme **– le dijo cogiéndole de una mano y arrastrándole hacia la terraza en donde solía desaparecerse y antes e que Snape contradijera algo, desparecieron

**- al menos podías avisar antes de hacer eso** – le dijo enojado – **creo que mi estómago se quedó en la terraza** – se quejó mientras se poyaba en la pared del callejón en donde acababan de aparecerse, al frente estaba el estudio de baile - **¿Por qué estamos aquí?** –

**- ¿ves el edificio de allá?** – Le dijo señalando, este se limitó en asentir – **bueno ahí tomo mis clases de baile, y necesito que me acompañes –**

**- ¿y Potter no puede hacerlo? ¿O Weasley? Hasta Longbottom, recuerdo como bailaba en el baile de invierno** – le dijo poniéndose serio

**- todos trabajan y aparte… no quiero bailar con el profesor de baile, su nombre es Mike, y le gusta tocar el cuerpo de sus alumnas, en especial el mío –** le dijo colorada

**-eso es acoso** – dijo molesto **– a ver, vamos** – le dijo arrastrándola hacia el edificio, entraron y subieron – **¿cómo es el? – **

**-lo reconocerás con facilidad, destila arrogancia de cualquier forma que lo mires, y ponte lo que hay dentro del paquete, entra ahí** – le dijo señalando los vestidores **– luego búscame en esa habitación –** le dijo entrando en la habitación en donde bailaban, al entrar Hermione vio a sus amigas y a las parejas de baile de sus amigas, y al parecer todos sabían bailar, bueno ella no tenía miedo a ser el ridículo, pero Severus de seguro se molestaría, y tal vez no la perdonaría el resto de su vida, y eso no sería mucho, considerando el tiempo que le quedaban… fue donde sus amigas, cada una exhibiendo a su pareja de baile.

**-Hermione y… ¿done esta tu pareja? No bailaras con Mike ¿verdad? –** le pregunto Rebeca, mirando con desconfianza a Mike.

**-claro que no… de hecho, mi pareja está cambiándose, en los vestidores y… aquí viene **– le dijo señalando la persona que entraba por la puerta, Snape entraba muy seriamente y se dirigía hacia donde estaban las chicas junto con Hermione, vestía unos zapatos de baile, unos pantalones de color negro, unos tirantes también negros y una camisa blanca con mangas, muy pegada al cuerpo, Hermione creía que estaba viendo a Severus caminar en cámara lenta, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y en su cabeza el único pensamiento que estaba era : "_que sexy se ve… debo alejarlo de ellas_", y las chicas que estaban detrás de Hermione se alejaron de sus parejas y todas miraban a Snape, mejor dicho, babeaban por Snape; este llego hasta Hermione, en sus manos traía su ropa diaria, la pobre castaña se quedó mirándole embelesada y aspirando el aroma de masculinidad que desprendía, este le pidió su bolso para guardar sus cosas -** to-to-toma…** - le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo, Snape la miro raro y luego guardo sus cosas, luego cogió el bolso y lo llevo al otro lado de la habitación en donde guardaban sus cosas.

**-Hermione… ¿es el tu pareja? – **

**- es un Dios griego… - **

**-que papacito…** - susurraban y suspiraban, todos no podían dejar de mirarlo, y no precisamente a los ojos, Hermione empezó a preocuparse cuando Severus volvió ya que todas querían estar cerca de él. Este pudo una mano en su hombro y se aclaró la garganta

**- chicas… él es Severus Snape, mi pareja de baile… mi amigo… -** dijo Hermione maldiciéndose por dentro por haber quedado solo como amigos, y "amigo" fue el detonante para que todas esas quisieras abalanzarse sobre el **– mucho gusto –** dijo Severus, cada uno se fue poniendo en fila y decían sus nombres y le estiraban la mano, Snape como todo un caballero, dejaba un beso en las manos de estas "señoritas", cada una se ruborizaba y le preguntaban cosas a Hermione sobre él, la Gryffindor quería a cruciar a todas, no quería que nadie se le acercara, él era de… bueno, no, no era de ella, pero… debía cuidarlo, y todo eso.

**- Hermione… espero que tu pareja sepa bailar…** - le dijo una voz que reconocía muy bien, Mike le acababa de hablar, estaba detrás de ella, y Snape se dio cuenta y acababa de voltear y encararle

**-no se preocupe, claro que sabe… -** le dijo con su melosa voz, que poco a poco se volvió fría y amenazante, y para enojarlo más, discretamente cogió a Hermione de la cintura alejándola de él

**-eso lo veremos en la pista de baile **– le dijo retirándose y lanzándole una mirada de muerte, pero Snape fue más fuerte y lo fulmino con solo mirarlo, Mike estaba furiosos, ese era su territorio y Snape acababa de vencerlo ahí.

- **¿estás bien?** – le dijo, mirándola

**-si… estas sujetando muy fuerte mi cintura** – le dijo algo incomoda, su cerebro todavía procesaba lo que pasaba, dos hombres se estaban peleando por ella, Snape retiro su mano rápidamente, y Hermione cogió su mano y lo arrastro rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación en donde no había nadie – **¿Qué crees que haces? No sabes lo que acabas de hacer, me has metido en un gran problema –** le dijo susurrando

**- se lo que acabo de hacer, acabo de poner en su lugar a ese idiota, ahora no te molestes que tú fuiste quien lo trajo aquí** – le dijo molesto

**- no lo entiendes, te acaba de retar a un baile, y él es un profesor de baile –**

**-se te olvida que también soy profesor –**

**-sí, pero de pociones… ¿por favor dime que al menos sabes bailar? **– le dijo tratando de no sufrir un ataque al corazón

**- con quien crees que estas, claro que se bailar…** - no pudo continuar, ya que llego la otra instructora y dio inicio la clase, Mike ya estaba en posición, al igual que sus amigas y sus parejas

**- muy bien clase, a sus posiciones** – empezó diciendo Anne, la instructora que acababa de llegar – **creo que lo dijimos la semana pasada, esta clase es en pareja y bailaremos tango** – dijo encendiendo la música, era un tango argentino, y empezó sonando lento – **no se olviden las posiciones que vimos antes, y ahora tomen a sus parejas y sígannos, luego lo harán solos** – diciendo esto Mike cogió a Anne de la cintura y abrieron el baile**. (N/A: el baile es "Santiago's Dream (Santiago Hernandez & Isabelle Rune)", búsquenlo, la música es algo así y ellos bailan algo así)**

Snape tomo de la cintura a Hermione y empezaron el baile, tuvieron que seguir a la pareja, pero se notaba la diferencia, Hermione creía que iban a hacer el ridículo, pero Severus estaba a la altura de ellos, o incluso la superaba, Snape la hizo girar rápidamente e hizo que se mareara un poco, pero se recuperó, Hermione sentía sus manos sobre sus caderas, y sus bocas demasiado cerca, la sostenía y cruzaban sus piernas, sus pasos se sincronizan y eran uno solo… un, dos, un, dos… era maravilloso… era fácil seguirlos, ya que era un tango suave, algo sencillo para comenzar… por un corto momento Snape la alzo y ella jugo con sus pies, para volver a caer, el sonido de la música era tan relajante y al mismo tiempo apasionada, Hermione se dejó caer encima de él, y Snape la guiaba, guiaba a sus pies, a sus piernas, a su mente, a sus brazos a todo su ser, luego volvió a la posición en donde estaban y siguieron bailando, Hermione vio de reojo como Mike los miraba celoso mientras bailaba con Anne, lo ignoro y siguió bailando, Severus apego su cara a la de ella y esta le susurro

**-¿desde cuándo sabes bailar? Nunca bailabas conmigo** – le dijo pasando una mano por sus brazos

**- desde siempre ha sabido bailar, no bailaba contigo porque creí que no sabias… además, ahora tengo que ganarle a mi "rival**" – dijo estando peligrosamente cerca, podía sentir su aliento, sus labios estaban casi juntos y cuando faltaban pocos centímetro estuvo que separarse para dar una vuelta, Hermione se decepciono de esto, quería tenerlo cerca, poco a poco la música acabo, todos se alejaron de sus parejas y terminaron aplaudiendo

**-muy bien clase, eso estuvo muy bien, Lisa… tienes que ponerle más empeño en esto, Julia… no te enredes con tus pies, Hermione… lo hiciste excelente, y tu pareja es un gran bailarín, los felicito a todos **– dijo Anne aplaudiendo y por una vez en su vida, Hermione juro que Snape se había sonrojado, ya que se tenían de la mano **– bueno, ahora lo harán solos, este será algo más rápido que el anterior, y Mike y yo pasaremos por su lado para ver cómo van, luego haremos una competencia, veremos que pareja lo hace mejor… bueno, a bailar** – dijo, dio un aplauso y puso otra música, este era un tango más rápido, pero seguía siendo elegante** (N/A: este es el "tango Santa María" es muy bonito, traten de buscar la coreografía, es un video en blanco y negro, al menos el que yo use) **

Hermione se puso de espaldas de Severus y paso una mano por su pecho, este la apretó ligeramente, soltándose un poco, volvió a estar delante de él, Snape la recibió, la hizo girar y se inclinó hacia un costado con ella, que levantaba una de sus torneadas piernas, él la agarro de los brazos y dieron una vuelta, volviendo a acercar sus rostros, dieron largos pasos, sincronizando sus pasos, tratando de no chocar con las otras parejas que también bailaban, Hermione era una hoja que el viento llevaba de un lado a otro, Snape la cargo y ella hacia piruetas con sus piernas, en uno de los giros ella alzo su pierna y la doblo, la mantuvo en la cadera de Snape quien sujetaba su pierna con una de mano, y la otra la mantenía con la mano de la castaña, Snape la sujetaba de la cintura, pero sus manos poco a poco empezaron a pasearse por todo su torso, hasta volver a sujetarla de las manos, los dos cruzaban sus piernas, luego dejo de moverse para que Hermione solo cruzara sus piernas, en una muy divertida danza, luego la agarro de la cintura y la echó para atrás, las manos de Hermione tocaban el suelo, luego la volvió a subir, la hizo girar y girar, Hermione termino haciendo una especie de slip en el suelo, y después subió lentamente, Snape la volvió a agarrar de la cintura y la dejo caer como hace un momento, agarrando su espalda y una de sus piernas…

La música había acabado, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, solo eran Snape y ella, se había olvidado del resto, Severus la subió lentamente, por suerte nadie se había dado cuenta, solo Mike, que los miraba con odio, Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con los oscuros de Snape, esta le dedico una tierna sonrisa, y este se la devolvió, puso una de sus manos en su rostro y acaricio su mejilla, Hermione solo sonreía, luego se separaron

**-bien, bien, ahora viene el concurso… espero que estén listos, cuando toquemos su hombro significa que están descalificados **– dijo Mike, evidentemente mirando a Snape, era una lucha de miradas, el profesor de pociones paso su mano por la cintura de Hermione, Anne encendió la música, este era un tango más, rápido y más apasionado, como si fuera un reto, **(N/A : este es "tango Roxanne")** Hermione conocía ese tango, creo que se trata de dos hombres que se pelean por el amor de una chica llamada Roxanne que era una… mujer de la noche , que ideal, pensó ella con sarcasmo, bien solo quedaba bailar y ganar, porque ella quería ganar, vio a Snape a los ojos y este le dijo **– a ganar, gatita –**

Snape la cogió bruscamente de la cintura y la apegó hacia él. El resto del salón hizo lo mismo, cada uno en la mejor forma que podían, Severus le hizo dar 3 vueltas y la tomo de la mano y la alejo, giraron alejados y agarrados de las manos, era como si se enfrentaran uno al otro, pero Hermione sabía que el dominante era Snape, cada pareja giraba, se cargaban o simplemente cruzaban sus piernas, Severus cogió la pierna de Hermione y la pego a su cadera, la inclino para atrás y luego adelante y volvieron a la posición inicial, en un momento todas las parejas se sincronizaron y los hombres, agarrados de las manos por las mujeres, las alejaron y estas se pararon en punto alzando los pies para atrás, uno detrás del otro, de una manera sensual y llena de gracia, luego se tiraron para atrás y subieron, el cabello de Hermione callo en la cara de Snape y esta solo lo mirto con cara de disculpas, poco a poco las parejas fueron tocadas de los hombros y descalificadas, solo quedaban 4, en eso, Hermione se estiro y Snape la sujeto del brazo, ella se enrollo y termino dándole la espalda al pocionista, bajo hasta quedar de cuclillas y volver a subir, Snape pego su cara a su cuello, y aprecia que lo estuviera besando, todo esto fue muy sexy para el pobre maestro de pociones, pero también para Mike, que lleno de furia y enojo fue hasta ellos, mas no los descalifico, lo hacían muy bien, tomo la mano de Hermione y se la arrebató a Snape, la castaña para no hacer una escena frente a todos, siguió bailando… Mike a comparación de Snape no era tierno, la apego a él con fuerza y luego la empujo agarrándola de las manos, su mirada demostraba ira y enojo, luego avanzo hacia ella, y pero Hermione se alejaba, la hizo girar, y los dos alzaron una pierna, luego la otra, la volvió a girar y cruzaron sus piernas, la mayoría había dejado de bailar y la pista era para solo esos tres, las damas no se lo podían creer, y los hombres no dejaban de…bueno lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, algunos no les importaba…

Snape avanzo hacia ellos y se la quitó agarrándola de la cintura, la apego a su pecho mientras ella estaba de espaldas y la arrastro, la cogió de la cintura y otra vez bailaban sincronizando sus pasos y cruzando sus piernas, Mike se la volvió a quitar e hizo que la castaña pusiera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y la empujo hasta que su pelo tocara el suelo, Snape se la quitó y la cargo haciendo que ella cruzara sus piernas, giraban y giraban, hasta que el la sujeto de la cintura y de la pierna y terminaron el baile ella inclinada y el sujetándola, la canción había acabado….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno me he divertido escribiendo esto, de verdad, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar, nos vemos, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal, chau, chau…**

**P.D: aquí es donde suena la canción del final de este programa… como no tengo canción, invéntensela…**


	11. Brasil parte 1

**Bien mis guapuras, espero que hayan preparado sus pasaportes, y pónganse ropa ligera… nos vamos de viaje… besos… no se olviden de comentar…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione despertó adolorida, sentía como el aire entraba por sus pulmones, este era aire puro, agarraba con fuerza la mascarilla por donde pasaba el oxígeno, le dolía todo el cuerpo; había ido a San Mungo con el Dr. Watson, muy temprano, no había desayunado y eso era necesario, ya que vieron los efectos y de seguro abría vomitado si hubiese comido, hoy era el día que se había fijado para su "tratamiento", de hecho, en esa enfermedad, ese tipo de tratamiento era muy popular ya que nunca funcionaba, pero al menos te ayudaba a reponer fuerzas…

La pobre castaña estaba sentada en una camilla, se había desmayado dos veces, la enfermera le había traído un tanque de oxígeno, una novedad, Hermione era la única paciente que necesitaba oxigeno después del tratamiento… su cuerpo le dolía, pero al menos había recuperado un poco su color en las mejillas, sus ojeras ya se iban aclarando; sostenía con fuerza una especie de pelotita con su mano izquierda y con la otra apegaba la mascarilla, había estado por unos 10 minutos así, hasta que llego el Doctor, este cerró la puerta del cuarto, este era completamente blanco y casi dolía a los ojos, ¿o era que ella tenía los ojos cansados?... no lo sabía con exactitud

**-creo que te gusta el oxígeno ¿no?** – Dijo sentándose frente a ella, esta solo se limitó a asentir **– tranquila, no eres la primera que se desmaya después del tratamiento… aunque si la primera que necesita oxigeno** – dijo sonriendo, eso era lo bueno del doctor, te daba confianza, Hermione soltó la pelotita y al dejo a un lado y señalo la bombona de aire **- ¿esto? **– Esta asintió – **es raro tener este tipo de equipo aquí, pero como no sabemos que pasara con cada paciente, siempre tenemos estos guardados bajo llave en un almacén, así que cuando te desmayaste trajimos una, y al parecer fue buena idea, te estabas ahogando… nos diste un gran susto** – Hermione bajo la mirada un rato y estuvieron en silencio, luego ella lo toco y levanto un pulgar para el Dr. Watson. Este entendió, se acercó a ella y le quito la mascarilla, Hermione tardo un segundo en acostumbrarse, se mareo un poco, pero todo estaba bien **– eso es, creo que ya estas mejor ¿no es así?... se te ve mejor… toma, mírate –** y con eso le entrego un espejo, y guardo la bombona de aire en otro lado del cuarto

Hermione se veía mejor y se sentía mejor, su cabello estaba alborotado, pero sin duda su aspecto estaba mejor, ya no era pálida, un avance, con una voz algo ronca logro hablar **- ¿Qué es lo que me daba ese suero?... aparte del dolor de cabeza** –dijo tratando de levantarse

**-vitaminas y nutrientes para tus órganos y huesos… y lo que te da el dolor de cabeza son los hechizos que te aplicamos, no "la formula**"… **bueno, creo que ya estás bien… recuerda que debes venir el próximo miércoles, y no debes faltar, es necesario –** le dijo escribiendo algo en una libreta

**-Doctor… ¿no me pasaría nada si viajara**? – le pregunto con timidez

**-claro que no… pero por si las dudas, sería mejor que vallas con alguien, es necesario que estés vigilada y no trates de correr riesgos ¿entendido? –** Ella asintió -** ¿adónde iras? –**

**-a un lugar especial – **

**-ja ja ja… bueno trata de no emocionarte tanto… cuídate linda, nos vemos el miércoles y si tienes problemas ven o mándame un patronus ¿ok? –**

**-ok, gracias doctor – **le dijo dándole un abrazo y tomando su bolso

**-de nada, cuídate… recuerda, nada de riesgos** – Hermione asintió, salió de la habitación y se apareció en su casa.

Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue echarse en su sofá y dio un largo suspiro… su gato apareció y le ronroneo, está le acaricio **– wow… mañana dura** – este minino maullaba, tenía hambre, Hermione se había olvidado de darle de comer – **sí, lo siento… ¿tienes hambre? –** dijo levantándose, se dirigió a la cocina y el gato le siguió, saco de uno de los estantes la comida de gato y la puso en su plato, también le cambio de agua, se preparó algo nutritivo y delicioso para el pobre estomago de ella, y se puso a ver televisión… lo mismo de siempre, política, que tal estrella había sido encontrada con un tipo, que el cantante había hecho un escándalo, nuevo libro, etc. Etc… termino y subió a darse un relajante baño, lavo suavemente su cabello, su cuello, sus manos y piernas, eso la relajo y la calmo de la dura mañana que había tenido, salió de la tina y se secó, seco su cabello, sus rizos castaños se notaban, toda ella se sentía con vida, y le fascinaba, ya no se sentía cansada… se puso unos pantalones blancos que le quedaban hasta las rodillas (**N/A: creo que se llaman "chavitos")** y una camiseta color celeste de mangas cortas, y se amarro el cabello en una trenza espiga, se puso algo de maquillaje, ya no estaba tan pálida pero necesitaba algo más de color, saco una mochila negra con detalles rojos y puso ropa de primavera y verano, su bañador y bloqueador… de su mesita de noche, cogió un folleto de viajes que le habían dado ayer mientras regresaba a sus casa después de comer en la calle con Severus… este folleto decía: "_vive el sueño, viaja ahora_" y había una hermosa portada de Rio de Janeiro, abrió el folleto y vio todas las actividades que se podían hacer, paracaidismo, parapente, cena, surf, etc… bueno, el doctor le dijo que no tomara riesgos, pero era equipo de primera no habría riesgos… bajo y llamo a Severus por la chimenea, en el sillón de la sala estaba su maleta en la cual había ropa de ella… y de él. Había transformado ropa que ella no usaba en ropa para hombre, Severus no sabía nada acerca del viaje, pero Hermione le había dicho ayer que quería viajar y cuando él le pregunto "¿cuándo?", ella le respondió "pronto".

Severus llegaba, traía un paquete en su mano, se notaba que estaba algo molesto, cuando Hermione le dijo que debía presentarse temprano, no sabía que temprano se refería, no le había especificado la hora, y si estaba enojado, ella noto que en su zapato había un trozo de papel de baño.

**-¿estabas ocupado? –** le pregunto tratando de ocultar una risita

**-tu qué crees… estaba en el baño, no pudiste ser más… ¿te has hecho algo? Tu piel… y tu cabello… se ven…** - Snape se puso nervioso, punto para Hermione

**-¿Qué tienen?** – le dijo tratando de no reírse

- **se ven bien, de hecho te ves mejor, ya no estas pálida** – dijo sin dejar de mirarla

-**creo que tomare eso como un cumplido… ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?** – dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

**-si… ¿Por qué pediste que trajera mi ropa de muggle? Sabes que no me gusta usarla – **

**-tienes que hacerlo, firmaste el contrato… aparte, tienes que acompañarme a un lugar** – Snape alzo una ceja como preguntando "donde era" – **es en Brasil… quiero ir a Rio de Janeiro, y tú me vas a acompañar y… -**

**-¿Qué?... escucha yo no voy a ningún Rio, en ningún Janeiro, yo me voy a corregir mis informes, así que adiós…** - se dio la vuelta pero Hermione tenía un as bajo la manga

**-pero…lo prometiste** – dijo con voz suplicante y de niñito que ruega, no funciono, plan B – **bueno, si no me quieres acompañar está bien, pero el Doctor me dijo que alguien debía vigilarme y cuando me encuentren tirada y muerta en Brasil, tú serás el culpable porque no me quisiste acompañar, queda en tu conciencia Severus Snape y cuando pregunten "¿porque nadie la acompaño?" vas a responder "yo lo debía hacer pero no porque tenía flojera", queda en tu conciencia Snape, ya verás más tarde y mi fantasma te perseguirá por los siglos de los siglos… -**

**-ok, ok, ok… está bien, te vuelves tan irritable – **le dijo volteándose derrotado… Ja, punto para mí

**-¡qué bien! Bueno yo tengo todo listo, ropa, bañadores, y toda una lista de actividades que podemos hacer allá** – le dije saltando como niña de 5 años que le van a dar un regalo – **mira, reserve en este hotel, y si nos vamos a hora llegaremos a las 7, ten en cuenta de que Brasil está retrasada dos horas, y como son las 9, llegaríamos a las 7… bueno, reserve un tour para conocer todo Rio, eso nos tomara hasta la hora de la almuerzo, ¿qué almorcemos a las 2 te parece bien?** – le dije mostrándole el folleto, el asintió **– bien, luego de almorzar podemos hacer lo que queramos y tengo estas actividades parta hacer, bueno luego nos decidimos allá, y si hace el sol suficiente, podemos ir a bañarnos en la playa ¿Qué dices? – **le dije mirándole a los ojos

**- sabes que no importa lo que diga porque ya me obligaste a decir que si ¿no es así? –** Me dijo sarcástico – **más bien, si me dijeras donde puedo cambiarme de ropa – dijo alzando el paquete**

**-claro, puedes usar el baño del pasillo de allá** – señale, Snape se dio la vuelta y fue por el pasillo, al cabo de un rato volvió con una camisa blanca, y un pantalón negro, ¿Por qué siempre usa esos colores? Aunque nunca me lo he imaginado con otros colores…

**- pensaba que podíamos ir en avión, pero este viaje surgió inesperadamente y fue decisión de último minuto, pero el resto lo reserve ayer, y fue un milagro que pudiera –**

**-no te parece que desperdicias tu dinero que… -** me dijo pero le corte

**-escucha… dentro de poco yo no estaré mas, llevo los últimos años acumulando una riqueza que no he podido gastar, el dinero es mi último problema, déjame hacerlo, es mi dinero, tu no pagaras nada, tómatelo como unas locas vacaciones, siempre te quejabas de que el trabajo era agotador… eso sí, tienes que aprender portugués, porque yo no sé, aunque si se cómo presentarme, y por eso compre esto – l**e dije entregándole un libro de palabras en portugués – **creo que lo vamos a necesitar, en especial yo – **

**- bueno… vámonos ya antes de que arrepienta… ¿llevas todo? –** me dijo aburrido

**- sí, nos vamos…** - le dije sujetándole del brazo **– listo** – Snape asintió, y nos desaparecimos….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Brasil es precioso, se aparecieron en un callejón cercano a las playas de Rio de Janeiro, Snape llevaba la mochila de Hermione en la espalda, ambos se habían puesto lentes de sol, caminaron por las calles, estaba soleado, "que suerte" pensaba la castaña y "por Merlín, odio el sol" pensaba Snape, siguieron caminado un buen tramo hasta que llegaron a un hotel de 3 estrellas, las puertas eran giratorias, y había plantas en cada lado de esta, entraron en la recepción, todo era color blanco, al había sillones blancos y marrones, se acercaron a la recepcionista y la castaña pregunto

**-reservación para Granger, Hermione Granger –**

**-sí, la Srta. Granger, usted ha reservado dos habitaciones, tome** – le dijo dando las tarjetas para las habitaciones – **son las 134 y 135, en el cuarto piso, nos sorprende que haya reservado tan inesperadamente**– le dijo la recepcionista de piel bronceada y cabello liso de un lindo color marrón **- espero que le guste la estadía en nuestro hotel, dentro de una hora vendrán por ustedes para que realice un tour por todo Rio, muchas gracias por su preferencia, que pase un buen día –** les dedico una sonrisa y siguió con su computadora, Hermione jalo a Snape hacia el elevador, este estaba decorado con espejos, así que había infinitas Hermione e infinitos Snape, las puertas se abrieron y salieron de ese ascensor, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones, Hermione le dio la tarjeta del cuarto 135, y entraron

**- bien, tú te quedaras aquí, estaremos hasta después de las 5 o las 6, luego nos regresaremos, aquí te dejo ropa que puedes usar, bloqueador y sandalias, bueno, en una hora nos vemos en la recepción, yo me voy a cambiar y relajar un rato, nos vemos –** dijo saliendo y dejando a Snape solo, ella se fue a su habitación y esperaron

**1 hora después…**

Snape esperaba en la recepción a Hermione, Snape llevaba puesto unos shorts verde oscuro y la camisa blanca, los lentes de sol y se había puesto bloqueador, Hermione hizo su aparición por el ascensor, tenía puestos sus chavitos cremas, la camiseta celeste, unas sandalias con tacón pequeño de color negro, sus lentes de sol, una cartera pequeña que cruzaba su torso, en ella estaba su cámara, su teléfono y dinero, tenía el cabello atado en una trenza espiga, algo despeinada.

Se acercó a Severus **- ¿nos vamos? – **

**-sí, mientras más rápido empecemos más rápido nos iremos –** le dijo tomándola del brazo y saliendo de hotel, afuera los esperaba una camioneta blanca, una mini-van.

**-por favor Severus, parece que no estuvieras contento de estar aquí** – le dijo subiendo en el carro, adentro había unas 4 personas más, incluyendo al chofer, en total eran 6 – **sabes… pensaba que después del almuerzo podríamos practicar parapente o ¿prefieres el Ala Delta?... sabes, creo que mejor lo hacemos los dos, será fantástico, le preguntare al guía, en cuanto suba…** - después de unos minutos subió el guía, un hombre alto, bronceado, vestía una camiseta amarilla con el logo del hotel en un costado y unos shorts, lentes de sol, cabello marrón, y muy simpático.

**- Bom dia, meu nome é Ricardo e eu serei o seu guia para este passeio… bueno días, mi nombre es Ricardo y seré su guía de este tour – **dijo sentándose en el carro, este empezó a andar –**conoceremos los lugares más visitados de Rio, como lo son: el Estadio Maracaná, Ipanema, Copacabana, Cristo Redentor y Pan de azúcar... luego volveremos al hotel, su desean pueden consultar que otras actividades se pueden hacer aquí, y el equipo y trasporte para ellas será incluida en su cuenta del hotel…. Bueno empecemos** – dijo, el carro avanzo por unos 10 minutos y se detuvo, bajaron en el barrio de Ipanema, el lugar era muy colorido y bonito, muy lujosos además, había cafeterías, tiendas, entre otras cosas; la mayoría de personas andaban con shorts y vestidos, comían helados y se dirigían a la playa

**-Granger… ¿porque hay tantos hombre tomados de las manos con otros hombres?** – dijo Snape cuando una pareja paso por su costado, la uno que otro de los hombres se le quedaron mirando

**-bien, estamos en Ipanema… acá en el libro de turismo dice que Ipanema, aparte de ser uno de los barrios más lujosos y visitados de todo Rio, también es uno de los lugares más frecuentados por los Homosexuales… jajajaja, por eso se te quedaron mirando** – dijo sin parar de reír

**- no le veo la gracia Granger, a mí me gustan las mujeres… volvamos al carro** – le dijo agarrándole del brazo

**-jajajajaja… espera…jajajaja ja, no puedo, jajajajaja** – dijo poniéndose roja – **no, no volveré al carro, son vacaciones…bueno… tienes que aceptarlo Snape, no puedes discriminar, eso es malo, y muy ignorante, si ellos son así, déjalos, no te hacen nada, mientras no te molesten todo estará bien, es su estilo de vida, les hace feliz, ya olvídalo… aunque creo que te miran tus piernas** – Snape se miró sus pies – **no te preocupes, tienes bonitas piernas, jajajaja… pero si tanto te molesta quédate cerca, creerán que eres mi pareja y te dejaran de mirar… jajajajaja** – le dijo en forma de broma, no podía creer que eso estaba pasando, le divertía la situación, pero a Snape le incomodaba, e hizo por caso primera vez en su vida, al consejo de Hermione y se apegó a ella, esto la toma de sorpresa, pero termino de tomarlo de la mano, tratando de no reírse

Pasearon por las calles de Ipanema, compraron recuerdos, Hermione se compró una gorra y a Severus una camiseta, este no se la quiso poner, luego por las principales tiendas, y en cada lugar Hermione se tomaba fotos, con Severus, sin Severus, con los turistas, con las personas, etc. Snape se divertía mucho viéndola así, creía que se veía ridícula, volvieron al carro y partieron otra vez

Volvieron a parar, esta vez en el Estadio Maracaná, hicieron una parada rápida, Hermione obligaba a Snape a sacarse una foto

**-apúrate Snape, vamos, prometiste cumplir todos mis caprichos –** le dijo con la cámara del celular en la mano

**-no quiero, no quiero** – le dijo, cruzándose de brazos, Hermione quería tomarle una foto, en el estadio, vestido con una camiseta de futbol de Brasil y una pelota, pero no quería

-**me enojo Snape, tu no me conoces enojada y no querrás verme así, pregúntale a Harry y a Ron** – le dijo amenazándolo con un dedo, y para no hacer un escándalo en el estadio, acepto – **hay que bien… y… lo público… ya respondieron 50 personas… eres famoso en Internet –**

**- ¿Qué es Internet?... no espera ya me acorde – **dijo sarcásticamente mientras se quitaba la camiseta de Brasil y la devolvía

- **sabes esto me recuerda al Mundial de futbol…. La, la, la, la…** - volvieron al carro y otra vez a partir, esta vez a Pan de Azúcar

**- muy bien, hemos llegado, por favor entren en orden** – dijo Ricardo, iban a subir al teleférico, los turistas entraron, otros más también, otros turistas también entraban, el teleférico se llenó y emprendió el viaje, Hermione estaba cerca del vidrio y podía ver todo Rio sin ninguna dificultad, era precioso, el mar se veía calmado, de un hermoso color azul, era emocionante, se volteó y vio a Snape que también miraba atónito todo eso, se le acerco – **es hermoso todo esto verdad –** le dijo, este asintió, en eso uno de los turistas empujo por casualidad a Snape y este casi se cae encima de Hermione de no haber sido que recupero su equilibrio en esa cabina de cristal para evitar que Hermione se callera la agarro de la cintura, y la apego a él, esto fue inesperado para los dos, el teleférico estaba lleno y eso hacía que sus cuerpos se apegaran; el guía de turismo hablaba sobre el lugar, pero los dos no lo oían, estaban concentrados en ese pequeño momento, sus miradas se conectaron y ella le sonrió, el teleférico se movió y eso les trajo a su realidad **– lo siento** – dijeron al mismo tiempo, se volvieron a mirar y cada uno volvió a lo que hacía…

Fueron a el Cristo Corcovado, Hermione pidió a Ricardo que les tomara una foto, en la primera estaban los dos normales, en la segunda Snape normal y ella haciendo muecas, en la tercera Snape normal y ella abriendo los brazos imitando a la estatua, y en la cuarta ella se subió en su espalda inesperadamente, esa fue la única foto en donde Snape sonreía, por ultimo fueron a Copacabana, ahí terminaba el tour, Hermione y Snape se quedaron en la playa, irían a comer por un restaurante cercano, iban caminado por la playa cuando vieron a un grupo de personas abarrotadas por ahí, Hermione jalo de Snape para ir a ver, eran un grupo de personas de la calle que bailaban samba, estaban con sus instrumentos y bailaban samba y al parecer sacaban a gente del público para que bailaran, Hermione y Snape estaban cerca y sacaron a Hermione a bailar, esta se reía y empezó a bailar, agradecía a su calase de danza por haberles enseñado los pasos básicos de la samba, la mayoría de turistas la miraban asombradas, y Snape no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa que sabía ocultar….

**-oye esa turista baila bien, mira cómo se mueve** – decía un hombre a su amigo que estaba al lado de Snape – **si, mira cómo se mueve, es muy linda **– eso enojo a Severus, y con cuidado, saco su varita y derribo la bebida del tipo en su camisa, el tipo no sabía que había sucedido, la música acabo, y Hermione regreso donde Snape

**- ¿me viste bailar? -** le dijo acalorada

**-claro que sí, lo haces bien…** - le dijo pasándole un brazos por el hombro

**-¿vamos a almorzar? – **

**-vamos –** y caminaron hasta llegar a un restaurante…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, el siguiente es la continuación de este, sinceramente no conozco Brasil, pero mi padre viaja mucho, y me cuenta como es el lugar, así que en base a eso me las idee, no sé si está bien, así que perdonen si hay algún error, el próximo capítulo será súper romántico… bye… besos**


	12. Brasil parte 2

**Es la continuación…. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione y Snape habían caminado hasta cansarse, y decidieron por comer en uno de los restaurantes cercanos a la playa, cuando llegaron Hermione pidió a la recepcionista una mesa para dos, ella los guio al segundo piso en donde había un blanco con unas mesitas cuadradas muy elegantes, cubiertas por un mantel blanco con finos detalles, en el centro un pequeño florero muy bonito, los asientos de madera eran acolchados y rojos, muy elegantes, tenía vista a la playa, ambos se sentaron, y ordenaron, pidieron ensalada y lo primero que vieron en el menú, la mayoría de cosas que había eran platos típicos de la gastronomía brasileña, pero Severus no quiso probar, en cambio Hermione si, el camarero tomo las ordenes y les sirvió algo de vino, como cortesía de la casa, y se retiró, el ambiente era muy bonito, no había muchas personas cercanas, una que otra pareja, y tocaban una muy bonita música de fondo

**-bien… ¿Qué te parece el viaje hasta el momento? Porque yo me he divertido mucho** – dijo Hermione jugando con su copa

**-estuvo bien, aunque no soporto el calor, es tan… sofocante –** dijo sin mirarla

**-y…¿de qué quisieras hablar? –**

**-no lo sé Granger, después de todo, usted es la que decide de que hablar, recuerde el "contrato"** – le dijo con esa voz melosa que aun la hacía temblar

**-en primer lugar es un contrato, no una apta de esclavitud, solo eres mi acompañante, no tienes por qué sentirte intimidado en mi presencia, Snape –**

**- ¿yo? ¿Intimidado? ¿Por usted? Ni en tus más remotos sueños Granger –** le dijo bebiendo el vino, unos minutos después comenzaron con una agradable conversación que ni se dieron cuenta cuando el camarero trajo los platos…

**- aun no puedo creer que le rompieras la nariz… ¿Qué se te paso por la cabeza?** – le decía con una gran sonrisa Hermione

**-bueno no fue mi culpa, ese imbécil se lo busco –** dijo Snape orgulloso, hablaban de lo que había pasado el día anterior saliendo del estudio de baile

**0o0o0o0*Flash Back*0o0o0o0**

Salían del estudio, ya se habían cambiado y aprovechado para darse un baño, cada uno por separado se cambió y baño, luego se encontraron en la salida, Hermione llevaba el cabello seco, había usado un hechizo para que se secara rápido, no le gustaba que su cabello mojara su ropa, Snape estaba con la ropa que había llegado, cuando empezaron a caminar alguien los llamo.

**-oye tú, ven aquí** – ambos voltearon, era Mike, estaba furioso, y Hermione sabia la razón **– ¿crees que puedes humillarme en mi propio estudio? – **Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Snape, este puso a la castaña detrás de él **- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te crees mal listo que yo? – **

**-en realidad… si –** lo encaro **– ahora, si os disculpas debemos irnos **– dándose la vuelta y sujetando a Hermione de la cintura, algunos curiosos que pasaban por ahí, se detuvieron a mirar

**-no tú no te vas** – dijo furioso y agarro a Hermione de la mano, sacándola de los brazos de Severus

**-por favor Mike, no hagamos un escándalo aquí, tu… no me gustas entiende** – le dijo, Mike la tenía muy cerca de él, y ella pudo comprobar que su aliento olía un poco a alcohol –**ya suéltame –** este la sujeto con más fuerza y comenzó a arrastrarla en otra dirección, en eso Snape la aparto de Mike y le golpeo en la cara

**-creo que la señorita dijo que no, fue muy clara, ahora… largo y no te vuelvas a acercártele, o ya verás…. **–le dijo dejando a Mike tirado en el suelo, sangrando de la nariz y llevándose a la castaña posesivamente…

**0o0oo0* Fin del Flash Back*0o0o0o0o0**

**-es que me enoje, no soportaba como ese imbécil te trataba** – dijo llevándose el tenedor a la boca

**- si pero armaste un escándalo en la calle, aunque… fue lindo lo que hiciste, se nota que te importo – **la castaña le dijo sin mirarlo

**- claro que no, solo te protegía como dice el contrato** – dije Snape y por un momento Hermione creyó haberlo visto sonrojarse

**-no, eso no es cierto…. Admítelo, te importo, no te preocupes, es que soy difícil de olvidar – **

**-claro que eres difícil de olvidar, las personas se acuerdan de ti, porque: hablas hasta por los codos, respondes lo que no te preguntan y tu arbusto que tienes por cabello –**

**-estas gracioso hoy ¿verdad? –** le dijo con sarcasmo, se había molestado por el comentario. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que acabaron de comer **– ven, vamos a hacer algo divertido** – le dijo la castaña después de pagar la cuenta, se levantaron y salieron del restaurant…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- GRANGER… ESCUCHEME NO HARE ESTO – **dijo Snape, mejor era decir que gritaba, ya que no se podía oírle por el sonido del avión, estaban sobrevolando Rio, Hermione había contratado un piloto para que los ayudara a hacer paracaidismo, estaban vestidos con el equipo de seguridad y el paracaídas, todo estaba listo, estaban en la puerta del avión, Snape se agarraba de la puerta con fuerza, tenía miedo, pero parecía enojo, Hermione estaba asustada, pero emocionada, eufórica…

-**SI SNAPE… ME ALEGRA QUE QUIERAS HACER ESTO** – le grito la castaña

**-NO, NO QUIERO HACER ESTO** – le dijo Snape, miro abajo, y fue peor, estaba sudando en frio, el motor del avión sonaba, se habían elevado mas, se agarro más fuerte del barandal y la puerta

**- CUANDO QUIERAS NOS DAS LA SEÑAL PAOLO** – le grito Hermione a uno de chico que los acompañaban

**-YO SALTARE PRIMERO, LUEGO ME SIGUEN, RECUERDEN UNO DETRÁS DE OTRO, LOS DOS A LA VEZ NO… NO SE OLVIDEN DE JALAR EL CORDON ¿CORRECTO?** – le dijo Paolo, él y otro joven les habían dicho que saltarían juntos, Hermione levanto los pulgares en señal de aprobación, y otro chico se lanzo del avión cuando este encendió una luz verde, y se apagó otra que era roja, eljovencaía en picada y gritaba eufórico, luego Paolo, ahora era turno de la parejita

**-¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJO?** – grito Snape

**-ALGO DE SALTAR A LA VEZ… VAMOS** – grito la castaña

**-NO, ESPERA….-** grito el oclumante, Hermione ya lo había empujado por la puerta y caían, ella también se había lanzado, y caían en picada, Snape gritaba, el viento le daba en la cara, era emocionante, la adrenalina, tenía los ojos cerrados y gritaba desesperado, Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos y gritaba como una loca eufórica, sentía viva por primera vez desde que esa pesadilla había empezado, Hermione miraba a Snape, estaban frente a frente, cayendo a una velocidad increíble, los otros estaban más abajo **– SI MORIMOS, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA – **

**- SI MORIMOS… TE VERE DEL OTRO LADO** – le dijo tratando de acercarse, era como nadar en ¿el aire?, finalmente se acercó y lo tomo de la mano **– Solo relájate** – y le guiño un ojo, lo soltó despacio, y todo el miedo se controló – **wow… ESTO ES INCRIEBLE… PUESDO TOCAR EL CIELO CON LAS MANOS…** - grito contenta, y miro a Snape que le observaba algo embobado, ella se sonrojo

**- MUY BIEN, CHICOS, ABRAN SUS PARACIADAS…** - grito Paolo que apareció de la nada junto con otros dos chicos **– UNO…DOS…¡YA! –** y abrieron sus paracaídas, Snape y Hermione también y sus cuerpos se elevaron sujetos al paracaídas, podían apreciar toda la hermosura de Rio, las playas, las personas que parecían hormiguitas, los edifico y las zonas verdes, pasaron unos minutos en done la paz se respiraba, Hermione miro a Snape, este tenía los ojos cerrados parecía relajado, y sonreía, era una sonrisa autentica…

Aterrizaron cerca de la playa, se quitaron los equipos y los guardaron **– eso estuvo divertido ¿verdad?- **pregunto la castaña después de haberse despedido del grupo que los acompañaban, estaban tomando un helado, de vainilla y chocolate

**-si… estuvo entretenido **– dijo comiendo el helado que se derretía

**-¿entretenido?... eso fue maravilloso, algo único, era como sentir la adrenalina corriendo por tu cuerpo… y tú te estabas divirtiendo, pude ver tu sonrisa** – le dijo adelantándosele, Snape casi se para en seco, pero siguió caminado – **sonríes muy bonito, deberías hacerlo más seguido… **- caminaron hasta la calle y la Gryffindor alzo la mano libre para llamar a un taxi **– ven, vamos a divertimos Severus** – le dijo metiéndose en el carro

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Muy bien, recuerde que tiene que correr lo mas rápido posible, como si fuera un avión a punto de despegar – **le dijo Raúl, uno de los chicos que se encargaban de alquilar los parapentes, estaban en la cima de una especie de montaña, al frente se podía divisar el Cristo Redentor – **imagínese señor, sobrevolar casi todo Copacabana e Ipanema** – eso le dijo a Snape,pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro, Snape estaba nervioso, pero ahora incomodo por el joven **– bien, Señor y Señorita. Ya saben que deben hacer si algo se sale de control ¿no es así? –**

**-claro que si Raúl, si nos atrapa una corriente no debemos desperdiciarla, y si todo se sale de control debemos soltarnos y jalar del paracaídas, un carro nos recogerá en la playa de Ipanema ¿no?** – dijo Hermione que vestía sus lentes y su casco especial, tenía el parapente en la espalda y sonreía, el sol le caí justo en los cabellos castaños, lo que le hacía parecer sacada de una pintura

-**muy bien, bueno creo que todo está bien, ahora si pueden disfrutar de esta actividad tan citada aquí, que se diviertan, los seguiremos de cerca, recuerde que todo esto queda en su cuenta del hotel, ahora suerte…** - les dijo, e hizo una señal con una bandera roja, era para que corrieran y saltaran, Hermione fue primero y muy de cerca lo siguió Snape, el viento en su cara, los cabellos al viento, todo era maravilloso, se inclinaron a la derecha y pasaron cerca del Cristo Corcovado

**- MIRA LO QUE PUEDO HACER-** le grito la Gryffindor y con una gran destreza le dio toda la vuelta a la estatua y siguió avanzando

**- SABELOTODO PRESUMIDA – **le grito el pocionista, tenía una sonrisa que ocultaba

**- CREI QUE ERA INSUFRIBLE** – le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, siguieron sobrevolando todo Brasil, aprovechaban las corrientes de aire, y cualquiera que los mirara desde abajo, creería que estaban jugando entre ellos, ya que la castaña hacia piruetas a su alrededor como una bella y delicada mariposa

Todo parecía tan tranquilo hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar demasiado fuerte y el parapente era arrastrado, todo se salía de control, estaban en problemas, y Hermione se desesperaba, movía las cuerdas, peros lo único que lograba era enredarlo, gritaba de miedo, y buscaba como una desesperada a Snape, no lo vio, no estaba en su parapente, se había soltado, ya no lo veía, comenzó a llorar, sujetándose con fuerza del arnés, algo la tomo del brazo, era Snape, se sujetaba de la correa que sostenía a Hermione del parapente– **escúchame Hermione, tranquila. Suéltate, yo te agarro, estoy aquí –** le dijo mirándola

**-no, no tengo miedo** – dijo al borde de las lagrimas

**- mírame** – la castaña alzo la vista, buscando los oscuros ojos del maestro de pociones **- ¿Dónde está esa leona valiente que conozco?... ahora cálmate, voy a soltar la correa, yo estoy aquí, no te dejare caer, abalánzate hacia mi ¿de acuerdo? –** ella solo atino a asentir **– ok… 1…2…ya** – y lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy rápido, la correa se desato, y la castaña se apegó a Snape que se soltó junto con ella, abrió el paracaídas, ambos estaban abrazados, por primera vez desde que iniciaron su viaje, ella sintió una gran culpa, pudo a ver muerto, y el también, nunca debió hacer esto **– tranquila. Estoy aquí** – le dijo acariciándole la cabeza, ella apegaba su cara al pecho del hombre, el que salvo su vida, cayeron en Ipanema, ella sobre él, se despegaron rápidamente, estuvieron sentados un rato hasta que la castaña se calmó, luego explicaron todo a los encargados, Snape les grito porque esas cosas no eran seguras y pidieron disculpas, etc. Etc…

**- oye…lo que paso arriba –** dijo Snape, sin mirarla

**-entiendo, nada paso…** - le dijo la castaña, algo decepcionada, por un momento creyó que de verdad podían volver a empezar

**- de hecho… olvídalo** – dijo con una mueca, le iba a decir algo importante, pero… ¿Por qué no los hacia?... seguían caminado por la playa, ya estaba atardeciendo, Hermione se había quitado las sandalias y la arena le cubría los pies, estaban al borde del mar, y el atardecer les brindaba su luz, y la brisa marina inundaba sus pulmones, ella lo tenía agarrado de un brazo, y apegaba su cabeza en su hombro, al parecer no le incomodaba al profesor, estaba relajado, después de aquel susto que había pasado hace un buen rato – **promete que no volverás a lanzarte con un parapente -**

**- ni loca, lo prometo –** le dijo alzando la mano derecha, como si jurara

**- ¿quieres ir por un postre? –**

**-Pensé que no te gustaban** – le dijo mirándolo

**-bueno entonces no vamos y nos regresamos a casa – **

**-no, yo quiero mi postre** – le dijo haciendo pucheros

**- vamos –** le dijo, se dirigieron a una dulcería, Hermione pensó como la había salvado y cuando le dijo "_nos regresamos a casa_" ellos no convivían… ¿esa era una señal para vivir juntos?... no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, recordando la casa en donde había vivido hace mucho tiempo… todo esto la confundía, tal vez tendría aun una oportunidad…

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-me divertí mucho Hoy… Severus – **le dijo la castaña, estaban en la puerta de su casa, se estaban despidiendo

**- gracias Granger** – oh, genial, volvía hacer Granger – **yo también me… divertí**

**- bien… -**

**- bien… creo que ya debo irme, que pase buena noche** – le dijo acercándose para darle la mano pero la castaña pensaba darle un abrazo, así que ella casi lo rodea con sus brazos, hasta que vio la mano tendida de Snape, se retiraron, él se acercó para abrasarla y ella le tendió la mano ¿estarían tan nerviosos?... finalmente se decidieron por abrazarse, Snape paso su mano suavemente por la espalda de la castaña, esta se aferraba a él como lo había hecho antes cuando la salvo…

Ella despego su cara del pecho del hombre, sus miradas se conectaron. Ansiedad. Esa era la mirada de Snape, este bajo suavemente su cara, y tomo por la barbilla a la castaña, se acercaron hasta que sentían la respiración del otro, aspiraron el aroma propio de cada individuo, ese aroma que tanto habían extrañado, tenían esa sensación de encontrar algo que ya había dado por perdido… por fin, sus labios se unieron, fue un beso casto y tierno, eran simples roces, pero tenían un toque "mágico"…. Hermione se derretía en sus brazos y lo abrazaba, se retiraron lentamente por la falta de aire, la Gryffindor tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de lo que sucedería después, abrió los ojos… él no estaba ahí…

-**Sev… ¿Severus?** – pregunto a la nada, la había dejado sola al frente de su casa en la noche, la castaña sintió una sensación de vacío enorme, le entraron ganas de llorar, pero se tocó los labios, seguían tibios por el beso inesperado, en su mente solo surgió una pregunta… "¿y ahora qué?"…


	13. al fin juntos

**Perdón por el retraso estaba en el hospital, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

Severus no se había presentado el día siguiente, ni el día siguiente a ese, Hermione había seguido con su vida, haciendo los quehaceres, cuidando de su gato, marcando los días en su agenda, haciendo reservaciones para sus viajes, llamando inesperadamente a sus amigos, solo para escuchar sus voces, ya que pronto no las volvería a escuchar… esa mañana se había levantado y había alistado una gran maleta, en todo el pleno proceso de empacar, unas náuseas y mareos la atacaron, estaba débil, las vitaminas habían dejado de surgir efecto, corrió hacia el baño y despidió a su desayuno…

Estuvo recostada al lado del inodoro, cuando vio que ya había expulsado todo el contenido de su estómago, se levantó, cayéndose por que se la habían dormido las piernas, se levantó apoyándose en la pared, llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta blanca y esta se había manchado de sangre, ya que le chorreaba por la nariz, se fue a enjuagar la boca en el lavabo y cuando vio su reflejo en el cristal del espejo rompió en el llanto… las ojeras habían vuelto, la piel pálida también y ahora se le notaban las venas por todo el rostro y el cuello… se dejó caer en el frio suelo del baño, se acomodó en posición fetal y dejo que las lágrimas le corrieran libremente por todo su rostro…

Unos minutos después, las lágrimas ya habían cesado, tomo aire y se levantó… se cambió de ropa y bajo a la sala, le siguió su gato que se había quedado acurrucado con ella mientras lloraba… ella le sirvió comida y cambio el agua por enésima vez… ¿es que ese gato no dejaba de comer?... saco un papel y escribió una rápida nota y lo dejo en la mesa de la sala, cogió la maleta y se despareció…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sintió ese tirón en su estómago y sus pies tocaron tierra firme.

Estaba frente a una gran mansión de color blanca con marrón y negro, una gran puerta de caoba se levantaba delante de ella, Hermione suspiro y exhalo con fuerza y se encamino hacia la casa, subió las pequeñas escaleras y llego a la puerta, era tallada y tenía unas hermosas manijas con las que tocaban… del bolsillo de sus pantalones, unos marrones muy bonitos, saco una llave dorada que encajaba perfectamente en la cerradura, giro de esta y la puerta se habría con un chillido, al parecer, no se había abierto en años, y ahora la invitaba a pasar, dejo escapar el aire y entro en la mansión… dejo la maleta junto a la puerta que cerro, avanzo unos pasos, todo estaba oscuro, y sus pasos resonaban, saco su varita y la punta de esta empezó a brillar una intensa luz blanca, avanzo despacio, hasta que pudo llegar a lago que parecía una ventana cerrada por las cortinas, guardo la varita y abrió las cortinas de par en par… mala idea… un gran rayo de luz que pasaba por el ventanal inundo la habitación…

Espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del sol, la cual no era mucha, y se giró para ver la habitación en la que estaba, era tal como lo recordaba, pero diferente al mismo tiempo… las paredes llenas de polvo al igual que el piso de madera, la araña que colgaba del techo, estaba llena de polvo y telarañas, ya no era esa lámpara majestuosa de cristal; los muebles estaban cubiertos por unas sábanas blancas como si fuesen fantasmas, la chimenea apagada y sucia, los libreros y estantes... vacíos; la alfombra ya no estaba al igual que los cuadros, se notaban las marcas descoloridas de las paredes, la cortina que Hermione había abierto estaba cubierta de polvo y este flotaba por la habitación oscura… estaba en la mansión que había compartido con… Severus.

Su corazón se llenó de tristeza y melancolía, un nudo le crecía en la garganta, sin duda, los dos habían olvidado por completo esa casa… fue una gran lucha para decidirse quien se quedaba con la casa, ya que ninguno de los dos la quería, a Hermione le traía innumerables recuerdos… a Snape… no se sabe…

La castaña abrió la maleta, en ella había cientos de artículos de limpieza hechos en miniatura, ella los volvió a su forma original, abrió las otras tres ventanas y se puso a limpiar el recibidor con la escoba y el plumero, claro con un poquito de ayuda de la magia, saco las sábanas blancas que tapaban los muebles y las limpio al igual que ellos, devolvió su tamaño a una escalera, en la cual subió y limpio la lámpara, era como volver a limpiar el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, solo que esta mansión era mucho más grande…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Severus Snape estaba en su laboratorio personal, tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa, estaba dormido.

Soñaba… soñaba con una castaña, que la volvía a perder…

Se despertó de inmediato, había trabajo todo el día y toda la noche de ayer, al igual que la anterior a esta, desde que había dejado a la Gryffindor en la puerta de su casa con los ojos cerrados… la vio tan frágil y pequeña cuando partió, no quería despedirse y él sabía que la forma más fácil era no mirar atrás, casi se había muerto cuando tuvo el problema con el maldito parapente, tenerla en sus brazos le hizo recordar esos hermosos días que aun quisiera tener, pero no le hacía bien pensar en eso, nada bien…

Se estiro y vio delante de él, resultado de su trabajo… frente a él, una botellita con un líquidorosado pálido, lleno de nutrientes y suplementos para su castaña, sabía que tal vez no funcionaría y que podía dañarla pero… ¿Qué tenía que perder?... tomo su desayuno con tranquilidad, se dio un baño para relajarse, tomo su capa y salió a la casa de la Gryffindor. Toco la puerta, no respondió… volvió a tocar, nada… toco una vez más y la no obtener respuesta entro en la casa, estaba vacía… excepto por ese gato que nunca le agrado, se adentró en esta y encontró en la mesa una pequeña carta, más que carta era una nota. Esto era lo que decía:

"**Severus… tuve que salir, necesito hacer algo importante, estaré muy ocupada y creo que regresare mañana, estoy restaurando un lugar, no es necesario que me esperes…**

**P.D: alimenta a Crookshanks… no te lo estoy pidiendo… H.G."**

Sonrió para sí mismo, ella podía ser tan… ¿exigente?... ¿restaurando un lugar? ¿Qué podría ser? Se puso a pensar… bueno no sabía nada de Hermione los últimos años, que había hecho, que había conocido, así que lo hizo lo que se le vino a la mente… uso la oclumancia y entro en la mente de Hermione… imágenes de mansiones y vestíbulos sucios bombardearon su mente… ya sabía dónde estaba pero… ¿tenía el valor de entrar en esa casa que había evitado hasta entonces?... se dio la vuelta y se desapareció de la casa, claro no sin antes, alimentar a la bola de pelos que tenía Hermione por gato… siempre creyó que le importaba más el gato que ella misma…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione abrió la puerta blanca con mucha suavidad, entro en un dormitorio grande, con dos ventanales cubiertos por cortinas, en medio de estas dos ventanas, había una cama matrimonial y a cada lado una mesita de noche, había armarios y cómodas, una puerta que iba al vestidor y otra al baño… todo estaba cubierto por sábanas blancas al igual que el resto de las habitaciones con muebles de madera u otro material, entro y abrió las cortinas, al igual que las ventanas, sacudió todo el polvo y telarañas, barrio muy bien el piso, muchos recuerdos bombardearon su mente, muy lindos y románticos recuerdos…. limpio los vidrios de la ventana, saco unas sábanas blancas que ella había traído al igual que cobertores, mantas y cubrecamas, coloco almohadas nuevas… por eso los días que Severus no la había acompañada por su "repentina desaparición" se la paso en tienda en tienda, buscando cosas para su antigua casa.

Vio la cama ya hecha, se veía tan cálida y solitaria, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en ella, la luz de las ventanas era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, le gustaba el olor que venía de afuera, del bosque que rodeaba la mansión, la cama era tan suave, recordaba con nostalgia esas noches llenas de amor y pasión y las mañanas con su hermosos despertares, la felicidad que habían presenciado esas paredes gastadas, Hermione cerro los ojos, ausente a su alrededor, no sintió cuando la puerta de abajo se abría, no sintió cuando unas pisadas subían por las escaleras resonando por las paredes, no se percató cuando la puerta blanca de la habitación se abrió, no se dio cuenta cuando una figura vestida de negro se quedó de pie a su lado, observándola como una hermosa obra de arte.

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando sintió que había alguien mas en la alcoba, era el mismísimo Severus Snape en persona que la observaba, ella se sonrojo involuntariamente, pensar que alguna vez habían compartido la habitación le hacía sentirse extraña, ya que él fue su primera vez, y al parecer la última ya que moriría pronto, recordó la apariencia que tenía esta mañana la cual le hizo sonrojarse aún más de lo que estaba.

**-¿Por qué tuviste que venir a la casa que he estado evitando los últimos años?** – le dijo sentándose junto a ella

-**no lo sé… creo que… no lo sé –** dijo en apenas un susurro

- **¿Qué haces?** – le dijo mirando sus manos

- **quiero restaurar esta casa, creo que te lo deje claro en la nota… ¿alimentantes a Crookshanks? **

**- si lo hice… ¿es que ese gato no para de comer? -** Hermione vio como una sonrisa paso rápidamente por su rostro, pero fue tan repudia que no creyó haberla visto **- ¿Cómo estás? –**

**-bien… sobreviví al hecho de que me abandonaste al frente de mi casa después de que me… **- no pudo continuar, Snape le había puesto un dedo sobre sus labios

**-lo siento ¿ok? –**

**- es todo lo que tienes que decirme… dejarme ahí sola no fue nada bonito Snape…. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que te perdone si…? –** Hermione hizo una mueca y se agarró las costillas, pequeños dolores le golpeaban el cuerpo, era como si te pincharas con miles de agujas a la vez y sin para, cada vez más fuerte **–AHHHHH!** –Le dolía, se retorcía en la cama, Snape la cogió en sus brazos y ella grito con el simple roce – **no me toques, por favor**– susurro, sus venas se le veían, todo volvía a suceder…

Cuando todo paso, Hermione estaba llorando junto al pecho de Severus, podía respirar su olor a hierbas aromáticas que usaba en sus pociones y ese olor a… Snape. El ex-mortifago la abrazaba a su pecho, acariciando su cabello y sus mejillas, dejaba que sus lágrimas mojaran su ropa, no quería seguir viéndola llorar más, cuando se calmó, Hermione alzo la cabeza para mirarlo

**-tengo algo para ti** – dijo el hombre sacando de entre su ropa algo…. Era un pequeño vial con un líquido rosado pálido

**-¿qué es esto? –** hablo hipando la castaña, sus pálidas manos sostenían con cuidado el vial

**- es un regalo, es la poción que he preparado estos días… para ti… espero que te ayude, por el momento de dará fuerzas, es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora pero servirá, solo espero no haberme equivocado en la preparación o los ingredientes o sino algo puede pasar y yo no quiero que te pase nada porque… - **Hermione le puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios como él había hecho con ella, estaban tan cerca, que era imposible evitar sonrojarse

**- gracias** – fue todo lo que atino a decir Hermione, su dedo seguía ahí, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, Severus ya se lo había besado inconscientemente**- ¿quieres ayudarme a restaurar esta vieja casa? –**

**-sus deseos son mis órdenes –** le dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse…

**0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0OOO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0**

**-SNAPE… BAJA, MIRA LO QUE ENCONTRE** – grito Hermione, estaba en el suelo de la cocina y encontró algo en los gabinetes de la isla de la cocina, eran botellas de vinos, la mayoría cubierta de polvo, Hermione recordaba que todas las noches tomaban un vino diferente, a Severus le gustaba coleccionarlos, escucho el sonido de los pies de Severus, bajaba corriendo las escaleras, por un momento olvido todo lo que había pasado esos últimos años y pensó que aún eran esa pareja que limpiaba su casa todos los fines de semana

**-¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? **– dijo haciendo su aparición

**- mira que encontré** – le dijo levantando una botella de vino tinto, Severus se arrodillo junto a ella y vio su colección de vinos, abrió uno, tenía un buen olor, todavía sabía bien, eso es lo bueno de los vinos, mientras más tiempo mejor – **hay más… ¿tal vez podríamos tomar uno para la cena?** – dijo Hermione, ya se acercaba la noche, el sol se iba… ya habían almorzado, era extraño ver como Hermione había traído un bol en donde había un pequeño asado, los dos comiendo del mismo "plato", chocando por accidente los tenedores, ya habían restaurado totalmente la biblioteca, el cuarto, algunos de los baños, el comedor, el recibidor y ahora la cocina.

**-si… tal vez** – dijo mirándola con cuidado, observando como cogía un trapo y limpiaba con delicadeza las botellas

- **¿Qué tanto me miras?** – Le dijo graciosa sin mirarlo – ¿**tengo algo en la cara? – **

**- si… de hecho si –** le dijo levantándose, y girando sobre sus talones para irse, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

**-¿Qué tengo en la cara Severus? ¿Snape? Ven aquí… no te vayas ¿Qué tengo en la cara?... SNAPE…- **dijo levantándose y persiguiéndole… Severus sí que caminaba rápido… cuando grito en el vestíbulo él ya había desaparecido por las escaleras, ella puso las manos como un jarrón, una a cada lado de la cintura, se volteó y vio su reflejo en el espejo… no había nada en su cara – **¡SNAPE! VOYA MATARTE **– grito y subió.

Severus se encontraba limpiando uno de los cuartos, colocando almohadas y toallas limpias en los armarios, habían dejado algunas cosas del ático, ya que ninguno de los dos se había llevado nada de la casa cuando se separaron, las limpiaron y volvieron a colocar en su sitio, eso hacia Snape colocando lámparas y otros objetos **- ¿Qué sucede "cariño"?** – Hermione que acababa de entrar por la puerta estaba roja, no se sabe aún si fue por el enojo o por el comentario del pocionista

-**no tengo nada en la cara ¿te pareció gracioso o qué?** – le dijo parándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados

-**yo no te mentí, si tienes algo en la cara –**

**-pues ¿qué es? – **

**-esto – **y le paso un dedo rápidamente en la mejilla, Hermione vio el gabinete que estaba limpiando, aun tenia polvo, mucho polvo y que tenía una marca de su dedo

**-oye –** ella también podía jugar, paso su dedo encima del mueble, manchándolo con el polvo y se lo paso por la cara a Snape de forma rápida

**-vas a pagar eso –** dijo en forma juguetona…

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-ah… estoy cansada – **dijo Hermione sentándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea del recibidor

**- si… yo también, al menos ya hemos acabado con la gran mayoría** – Severus se sentó a su lado, traía una copa de vino, para él y para ella

**- ¿Por qué compramos una casa tan grande? Debimos quedarnos con la pequeña, creo que era más fácil de limpia**r – dijo entre risas.

**- no recuerdo que te quejaras cuando lo hice –dije sorbiendo un poco**

**- no…no fue así ¿verdad?** – estuvieron un rato en silencio, cada uno tomando de su copa. Hasta que Hermione rompió el incómodo silencio - **¿Cómo sabias lo de la enfermedad, si no ha sido dicha por los doctores aun?** – no hubo respuesta, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la botella chocando con la copa, ya que se servía otra vez

**- mi abuela… por parte materna** – tomo todo de un sorbo, la castaña hizo lo mismo, Snape lleno las copas – **a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella si quería a mi madre, le mandaba una carta cada mes, mi mamá la ocultaba del imbécil de mi padre, le escribía como estaba y esas cosas –** tomo otro sorbo – **pero… un día llego la carta, llego otra la semana después, otra la semana después de esa, luego eran días, siempre hablaban el mismo tema, no paraba de preguntar cómo estaba… un día llego la carta de mi tía… decía que mi abuela había muerto por una extraña enfermedad. Como mi madre no podía hacerse una prueba en san Mungo para ver cómo estaba… ya que podía ser que prueba una enfermedad editaría **– tomo otro sorbo, Hermione hizo lo mismo – **mi tía se la hizo, por suerte no era editaría, pero le describió los síntomas, yo vi la carta y desde entonces se dé eso –** dijo acabándose el vino

-**lo siento… nunca me lo dijiste – **

**-no quería decirte algo así, nunca pensé que tu… ya sabes… -** dijo volviendo a llenar las copas

**-si lo entiendo**… - pasaron los minutos, copas tras copas, se divertían, hablaban, se apegaban, sus cuerpos estaban juntos, la distancia no era mucha….

**-jajajaja… oye todo esto es extraño… tu aquí… conmigo… después de todo lo que pasamos aquí **– decía la castaña abrazándolo por el cuello

**-si… no puedo creer que te haya dejado… eres tan hermosa, Mione** – le dijo acariciando su cabello

**-si lo sé… jajajajaja… sabes… tu nariz es muy rara… jajajaja… wow, todo da vueltas** – decía mirándolo con ternura

**- jajajja… de verdad eres tan hermosa, eres especial… sobre todo para mi… -** decía Snape, la agarro con las pocas fuerza que tenia y de una manera muy torpe ambos se cayeron del sofá, Hermione estaba debajo de él, no resistieron y se besaran, primero fue un beso tierno, caricias de los labios, pero después se volvió más apasionado, solo había caricias por todos lados, Snape se aparto rápidamente, pero Hermione estaba pegada a él.

**-no… no está bien… tu estas ebria… no te hare esto –** Snape que ya estaba acostumbrado a la bebida no le había causado efecto, claro que estaba un poco mareado, pero no como Hermione**- no me voy a aprovechar así de ti … no te hare más daño -**

**-no lo haces**- dijo de una manea seria, la más seria que podía

**-solo lo dices porque estas ebria** – dijo acariciando su rostro, su voz era melancólica y lastimada

**-no… el alcohol me da la valentía y fortaleza para decirte esto, porque sé que no podría, no después de todo lo que ha pasado, de lo que está pasando, sé que voy a morir, trato de que no te enamores de mi de nuevo, porque no quiero lastimarte, y sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero en serio te necesito, quiero estar contigo Sev, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado , lamento haberte dejado ir, no quiero volver a perderte, no quiero verte sufrir, pero ya no puedo aguantar más esta agonía - **Y lo volvió a besar, pasando sus manos por su sedoso cabello, Snape dejo escapar un gemido ronco y la abrazo, puso sus piernas en su cintura y se levanto, subiendo por las escaleras hasta la habitación que solían compartir

**-no permitas que pare, no l hagas, yo también te necesito, no quieto perderte… te amo, Mione** – le dijo tumbándola en la cama, ambos se miraron y se besaron…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si no, pues… pueden mandar tomatazos, crucios, y sus abucheos…**

**Y los que de verdad les haya gustado, dejen aquí sus comentarios, son muy valiosos; perdón si es muy… no lo sé, es que no he tenido mucha inspiración, al parecer mi musa se perdió por ahí, tendré que ir a buscarla (otra vez)… gracias por seguirme, besos y fuertes abrazos, cuídense…**


End file.
